


De Afuera Hacia Adentro

by Asmodeus1987



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Smallville, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crazy Pregnancy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Post-Season 5, Raven's Pheromones out of control, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cierta hechizera esta embarazada pero, no desea tener a su retoño. Ahora depende del padre de convencerla de lo contrario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pánico

**Prólogo: Pánico.**

* * *

 

**(×) (×)**

* * *

 

 

La estaba observando, otra vez.

Todos tenían algo que hacer alrededor de la Torre, pero ella sólo se dedicaba a esperar... ahí. Observándola. Sin molestarse en disimular lo contrario, sus ojos brillando con curiosidad, mordiendo su lengua para evitar preguntar lo que fuera que la había tenido distraída toda la mañana.

Raven respiró profundo, cambiando la página del libro que descansaba ligeramente en su regazo. El panorama de otro atardecer regalaba rayos de sol que Raven tanto necesitaba. Desde que los síntomas habían comenzado, su cuerpo le había reclamado calor a casi todas horas y Raven estaba teniendo trabajo acostumbrándose a tal elemento, de la larga lista, siendo su naturaleza todo lo contrario. Raven era como una planta de sombra, toda su vida lo había sido... Ahora, no podía ni dormir sin tener tan siquiera una vela encendida. Era una locura.

Otra página.

Su mano libre se estiró hacia su taza, que yacía en la mesa frente a ella y como una reacción en cadena, la identidad de su observadora se reveló al flotar a su lado, con una velocidad que podía dejar a un correcaminos en vergüenza.

"Déjame ayudarte, amiga Raven." La alienígena se sentó en la orilla de la mesa, colocando su bebida delicadamente en su mano. Raven dio un largo sorbo antes de agradecerle con un movimiento de su mentón. Star sonrió, pero no se movió.

Raven pretendió seguir leyendo.

Starfire se movió al suelo tras unos minutos, sentándose cruzada de piernas y recargando su espalda sobre la mesa.

Raven finalmente suspiró. "¿Qué pasa, Star?"

Starfire fue rápida en responder, teniendo en su sabiduría que era casi un privilegio que Raven estuviera dispuesta a escucharla bajos las... condiciones.. en las que se encontraba. "¿Duele acaso, amiga Raven?"

Raven parpadeó.

... y otra vez más.

"¿Eh? Digo... ¿A qué te refieres?"

Star frunció su ceño, buscando por las palabras adecuadas. Cielos, realmente estaba interesada en lo que fuera que estuviera pensando. Raven cerró el libro lentamente, deseando devolver el favor. Últimamente no había pasado mucho tiempo con los demás Titanes, con excepción de Robin, siendo el único que más o menos toleraba... y porque si Raven debía desquitarse con alguien DEBÍA ser Robin y NADIE más. Él era el más— _único—_ culpable.

"¿Duele estar... embarazada?"

Oh.

Casi por instinto, Raven jaló su manta hacia su pecho. "No. Eh... Pero lo será, Star."

Los ojos de su amiga se engrandecieron tanto que por un momento Raven creyó que saldrían de su rostro. "Oh, amiga Raven, y ¿como podemos ayudarte?" Castrar a Robin era una buena opción. "Por favor, ¡dímelo! No quiero verte sufrir de ninguna manera—"

"—Calma, Star." Raven tomó otro necesario sorbo de su té, su calidez relajando tanto sus adentros que no pudo contener un largo suspiro de placer. Después, volteó a ver Star y suspiró por segunda vez, aunque, por diferentes razones. Era como hablar con un niño. ¿Qué acaso no le habían enseñado esto en su planeta? Tal vez deberían llamar a Cyborg. "No hay manera de ayudarme.. Así tiene que ser el proceso. Pero, no te preocupes. No dolerá tanto," No lo hará, con todos los tranquilizantes que demandará. "y no dolerá hasta…" Raven hizo cálculos en su mente. "Ocho meses y medio, contando desde hoy."

Sonaba tan eterno y Raven repentinamente se sintió  _completamente_  sola. No se había puesto a pensar  _tanto_  adelante, en cómo sería el parto y cuánto realmente  _iba_  a doler − ¿que no decían por ahí que era como atravesar una sandía por un orificio del tamaño de un limón?

¿ _Y_  qué demonios iba a  _hacer_  después?

"Amiga Raven, ¿te sientes bien? Luces algo pálida." Star preguntó con genuina preocupación enlazada en su voz. Raven no necesitaba su empatía para averiguar que la pobre Star se estaba arrepentimiento de haberle tan siquiera dirigido la palabra. Raven trató de responderle, sin embargo... un nudo se había creado en su garganta. No estaba lista. Para nada de esto. ¿Qué sabía ella de criar a un bebé? ¿Qué le iba a enseñar? Gran ejemplo iba a ser a seguir, una mami mitad demonio destinada a destruir el mundo (sin importar que ya había derrotado a Trigon, porque ese NO era el punto) y un padre que se disfrazaba de semáforo para salvar vidas de gente inocente.

¡Por el amor de Azarath!

¡Esto era una locura!

"Raven, di algo, ¡me estás asustando! Ll-Llamaré a Robin—"

¿Y el pobre bebé? ¿Acaso iba a nacer con poderes sobrenaturales también? ¿Por qué no había pensando en todos esos detalles  _tan_  importantes  _antes_? ¿Por qué lo había tomado tan bien todo este tiempo?—Bueno, no que tuviera mucho tiempo sabiéndolo, apenas tres semanas—pero aún así…

No.

No podía.

Era una completa locura.

- _Es lo mejor_. Sabiduría le susurró, ecos de llantos de Tristeza no muy lejos. Lamentablemente, ni eso la haría titubear, la decisión estaba tomaba. Así que, cuando sintió la proximidad de la presencia, que poseía  _gran_  parte de su alma, y permitió sus brazos rodearla gentilmente, Raven anunció lo que se debió haber dicho desde un principio.

"No puedo— _No_  lo tendré, Robin."


	2. Dificil Respirar

**Capitulo 1: Difícil Respirar.**

 

* * *

 

 

**(×) (×)**

**Tres Semanas Antes.**

**(×) (×)**

 

* * *

 

 

"¿Por qué tu cama es más grande que la mía?"

El colchón rechinó, Robin acercándose a la dueña de la habitación con una gracia casi felina. Raven pareció ignorarlo, su concentración fija en el tomo entre sus manos, sus piernas cruzadas justo en la orilla posterior de la cama.

"¿Rae?"

"¿Mmm?"

Robin no respondió, guio sus manos -libres de sus usuales guantes- hasta encontrar el broche que sujetaba la capa de su cuervo favorito en su lugar. Con un silencioso y rápido movimiento de sus dedos, la fábrica de satín se deslizó para desnudar hombros, envueltos en el clásico leotardo que tanto resaltaba las curvas de la hechicera.

"... ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Robin usó su voz más inocente. "Nada... Que no haya hecho antes. Sigue leyendo, Rae y no te preocupes." Robin casi pudo sentir los ojos de Raven girar en clara incredulidad.

"Robin..."

"¿Qué,  _bean_   _mo chroi_?" Se escuchó un delicioso ronroneo de entre las profundidades de la capa de Raven.

"¿ _Qué_ estás haciendo?" Ahora sí, Raven quería saber. En respuesta sintió unos escalofríos abrirse camino por todo su espalda, el zipper siendo deslizado lentamente. "Oh. Ya veo."

Sus dedos sujetaron las orillas del libro, sus pupilas fijas en las palabras que describían la vida de uno de los mayores ídolos de Raven.

Calidez sobre su piel.

Una exhalación.

Raven respiró hondo, conocidos labios comenzando un largo camino desde uno de sus hombros hasta...

Las palabras se volvieron borrosas y Raven parpadeó rápidamente. Robin se estaba convirtiendo en un experto en el acto de distraerla...

Otro beso.

Manos acariciando su estómago por debajo de su leotardo... Una deliciosa presión quebrando la capa de piel de su hombro, dejando posesivas marcas de pasión que nadie jamás tendría el privilegio de ver...

Calor.

El libro se rindió a la ya no existente presión de sus dedos, su caída casi muda, gracias a la alfombra que tenía poco tiempo de haber sido instalada por Cyborg, como regalo de cumpleaños.

Tan fogoso... Perlas liquidas se fueron deslizando por la frente de la hechicera para cuando Robin la tumbó a la cama, un sonido que simulaba a un gruñido vibrando en su garganta.

Raven libro sus dedos de sus guantes con una repentina urgencia, limpiando su frente contra la almohada—¿desde cuando  _tanta_  calidez se había colado por su habitación?—Está bien, podía admitir que el mayor responsable era Robin, con sus ágiles manos acariciando,  _tan_  hambriento como siempre—Pero, nunca se había sentido así anteriormente, por más… concentrados que ambos estuvieran en su placer.

" _Raven_."

A pesar de la mínima sofocación que estaba sufriendo, una sonrisa halló su camino en los labios de la recién llamada, doblando sus piernas adrede, ofreciendo la parte favorita de Robin—en segundo lugar de lo obvio, claro—y el ataque comenzó al instante.

" _Ah_. No es  _justo_  que sigas vestido de semáforo.  _Ahhh_. ¿Y por qué está  _tan_  caliente-e a-aquí?"

"Puedo encender el termóstato, ¿si quieres?" Robin desistió de saborear la altura de sus piernas para obedecer, librándose de su uniforme y máscara. En respuesta, un delgado rayo negro resplandeció su camino hasta al termostato en un rápido movimiento. "No lo pongas muy alto o nos ganaremos un buen resfriado."

"Vaya, ¿quien imaginaria que hasta en la cama eres mandón?"

"No lo—¿Lo  _soy_?"

Pero, entonces Raven eliminó su leotardo completamente de su cuerpo y  _toda_  clase de conversación  _murió_  súbitamente.

Horas después, la alarma de la Torre se encendió, gritando con inmensa furia por la atención de los Titanes.

Raven obtuvo su primera pista de algo anormal alterando su cuerpo cuando, al regresar, justo a la hora de la cena, el casi irresistible antojo de probar la sopa de tofu de Chico Bestia la atacó sin piedad.

Entró en silencioso pánico al tratar devorar una cucharada cuando Chico Bestia estaba ocupado buscando por algo de tomar. -Tratar- siendo la palabra clave, para su escasa-existente suerte, siendo Cyborg quien la distrajera con el tema de su nuevo reproductor de cd's que tal vez podía instalar en su habitación ¿si lo deseaba? ¿Porfa, Rae?

Tras aceptar y abandonar su casi intacto pedazo de pizza, la hibrida decidió que necesitaba un buen descanso, tras poner a los HIVE por billonésima vez tras las rejas, con una calmante taza de té.

La segunda pista se descubrió a la mañana siguiente.

En una asquerosa manera.

Siendo la habitación de Robin la escogida para pasar la noche, fue obvio quien se despertó a primera luz de la mañana, y al canto de C.B./Gallo, al escucharla regresar todos sus intestinos en el retrete sin consciencia alguna.

"Fue algo que comí."

"¡Ni siquiera  _comist_ e, Raven!"

"...Demonios, ¿lo notaste?"

"Noto hasta cuantas veces vas al baño."

"Cielos,  _algo_  obsesivo, ¿no crees?"

"Algo se me tenía que pegar de Bruce..." Fue la murmurada -entre dientes- respuesta.

"Yo diría…"

"No desvíes el tema, es mejor llamar a Cyborg para que te revise." Robin limpió su rostro con una delicadeza bien reservaba y nunca imaginada, el trapo húmedo ayudando a Raven con el súbito fervor que comenzó a sofocarla. Al verla sacudir sus manos para crear fuentes de aire, Robin tocó su frente y sus mejillas con su ceño fruncido. "No tienes fiebre."

"Robin." Raven cerró sus párpados entonces, tensión endureciendo su silueta.

No era estúpida.

Pero, no podía ser posible lo que Sabiduría, Lujuria y Amor estaban cantando con voz empalagosa para sacarla de sus casillas.

Simplemente porque... NO era posible EN ella. Su madre se lo había dicho. Los sacerdotes se lo habían restregado en la cara en cuanto su sistema había despertado y sus ciclos habían comenzado; le habían explicado como esos ciclos de reproducción solamente existían en ella como un modo de supervivencia, maldecidamente heredado por su padre. Un  _demonio_. Siendo por ello que la única manera... de que podía... engendrar... ALGO... demandaba estrictamente que el padre fuera otro demonio. O híbrido, al menos.

Raven abrió sus ojos y sus pupilas siguieron las manos de Robin remojar el trapo en agua tibia. Nop, ningún cuerno o cola a la vista.

Bueno, sólo había una manera de acabar con la incertidumbre.

Sin articular una sola palabra más, Raven salió del baño para dirigirse a la cama y sentarse en su tan usada posición lotus.

Una visita a "Nunca Más" era más que necesitada.

* * *

**(×) (×)**

**Actualidad.**

**(×) (×)**

* * *

El jarro  _en verdad_  había sido dirigido a  _su_  cabeza. En verdad, Raven había esperado  _atinarle_  y volarle el objeto en la cara.

Robin gruñó con frustración. "¡Raven! ¿Puedes calmarte un minuto?"

"Estoy calmada." Era aterrorizante como tanta furia se podía expresar en esa oración, sin la necesidad de gritar. Robin tragó saliva, rogando a quien lo estuviera escuchando que la razón traspasara la mente de su hechicera en  _cualquier_  momento. Todo era culpa del miedo, Robin lo sabía, siendo él un ocupante de él desde que sus padres...

Robin sacudió su cabeza. No era la hora de pensar tan profundo en las líneas grises que tuvo que cruzar en su vida. Donde nunca hubo diferencia entre negro y blanco.

"Rea—"

"Estoy decidida, Robin. No gastes saliva."

"Yo  _también_  tengo voz y voto—"

"Robin." Oh, dios. No, no  _esos_  ojos. No  _esas_  lágrimas que no se derramaban, pero que cristalizaba esos zafiros cruelmente. Robin no podía resistir 'las lágrimas' y Raven lo sabía muy bien. " _Robin_ —"

" _No_ , Raven." No importaba que su voz pareciera más un chillido que otra cosa o que fuera obligado a cerrar sus puños y cruzar sus brazos para evitar —lo inevitable—, que era correr y envolver a la mujer frente a sus ojos en sus brazos, hasta concederle su deseo. "Sabes que no es lo correcto, el bebé—"

"No, ¡no lo  _digas_!" Una almohada fue impulsada en el aire, un leve temblor sacudiendo el edificio completo. Robin respiró hondo. Raven normalmente no era tan emocional, eso  _todo_  el mundo lo sabía. Y también sabía que el 'estado' en el que se encontraba era la principal razón que la estaba enloqueciendo lentamente, tirando al olvido todas las lecciones de control y meditación. "No lo llames... ¡ _así_! Es un _pedazo_  de maní, por todos los infiernos, Robin. No es NADA más."

Suficiente era suficiente.

"¡Argh! Raven, ¡te estás escuchando? Estás en completa negación. ¡Deja de ser tan egoísta! Hay una vida ahí dentro, admítelo. Por favor...  _Por favor_ , no puedes hacerle esto, no es su culpa—"

"No, es tuya." El frío de su tono desalentó sus pasos, como dagas a su pecho, hacia ella y Robin suspiró derrotado con tristeza.

"Sí... tienes razón."

Las almohadas dejaron de girar con aire de amenaza alrededor de la habitación, pero la ventana con vista al mar no dejo de temblar de manera escalofriante. Finalmente, Raven cerró sus ojos, cubriendo su rostro con manos temblorosas. Odiaba al engendro ya a éstas alturas—¿Cómo era posible que algo tan  _pequeño_  la estuviera afectando con tanta magnitud? ¿Por qué no podía ver Robin el desastre que les esperaba -y al mundo- si dejaban crecer... lo?

¿Por qué no podía ver el  _maldito_  peligro?

"Estás ciego, Robin… Te he cegado."

"Es llamado amor, Raven."

Una insípida carcajada dio más miedo que las nubes oscuras que se estaban formando afuera, más terror que las olas que cada vez danzaban con más odio hacia la isla. "Son llamadas 'hormonas'."

Robin cerró la distancia entre ellos, la furia ahora entrando por cada uno de sus poros. "Ya hemos discutido eso, Raven. Sabes lo que siento por ti, siempre te lo he demostrado."

"Amor está sobre-valorado, Robin. Tú, de todas las personas, lo sabe mejor. Sólo mira como no puedes pensar con una cabeza fría ahora—Eres el líder, tienes que considerar más aspectos que mi cond—que este estúpido maní."

A pesar de todo, una sonrisa partió los labios cansados de Robin. "No la clase de nombre que cruzó mi mente, pero debemos empezar por algo."

" _Robin_."

Robin se sentó, recargando sus codos sobre sus muslos de la manera que siempre aceleraba el ritmo cardiaco de la hechicera, inapropiadamente ésta no siendo la excepción. "Richard."

"Oh. Estás jugando con  _fuego_  ahora, Rae. Pero, ni eso va a cambiar mi parecer. No quieres al— _maní_ , está bien, lo puedes poner en adopción o no sé—Dármelo a mi."

"¿Hablas en serio? Eso es abs—"

"Quiero a este bebé, Raven." Paciencia había huido a estas alturas, si la tensa alineación de los hombros de Robin era alguna indicación. Las almohadas cayeron al suelo sin más preámbulos, aunque Raven no lo admitiera, Culpa reinando más que sus otras emociones. Era un comportamiento típico de Robin. "Es mi responsabilidad, y no voy a ignorarla."

"Creo que es algo tarde para hablar de responsabilidad." Raven levantó su frente de sarcasmo. No iba a rendirse tan fácil. "Y... todavía no esta claro como… como fue posible."

"Diría que te mintieron, pero simplemente no hallo el uso en ello. No ganarían ninguna ventaja, todo lo contrario, serviría como aliento para acostarte con alguien sin preocupaciones o precauciones."

"O tienes un par de cuernos bien escondidos."

" _Bean_   _mo chroi_ , me temo que conoces cada parte de mi mejor que yo."

Doble suspiro.

"¿Y... qué tal si es un maní demoníaco?"

"Creo que los cuernos se notarán alguna vez por medio del ultrasonido. ¿Estás segura que no pudiste sentir ninguna vibra maligna de… él?"

"Segura. Ni siquiera Furia pudo identificarse con el maní."

"Planeas seguir llamándolo así hasta volverme loco, ¿no es así?"

Raven se cruzó de brazos, ordenando calma sobre las olas del mar y los estruendos de las nubes. "Apuesta en ello."

 

 

* * *

**(×) (×)**

* * *

 

 

Cyborg apagó la estufa y _Mute_  fue oprimido en el control de la televisión en el momento que Robin se aventuró a la sala. Tres pares de curiosos y preocupados ojos lo cuestionaron sin palabras, siguiéndolo hasta la cocina, donde Robin sacó restos del lonche, que se había perdido horas antes, del refrigerador.

"Yo lo caliento, hermano, sé como le gusta a Raven." Cyborg sonrió gentilmente, tomando el plato de las manos cansadas de su líder.

"Gracias, Cy."

"¿Quieres tu bistec en un sándwich o lo prefieres preparado como Raven?"

"Un sándwich suena genial."

El silencio era casi doloroso. Robin no se sorprendió al ver a Chico Bestia ser el primero en romperlo.

"Así que... ¿qué va a pasar? ¿Qué dijo Raven? Van a tener Jr., ¿verdad? Digo, no es como si en verdad se pudieran  _deshacer_  de él—"

"Chico Bestia…" La advertencia salió de los labios de Cyborg, pero Robin señaló con su mano que no tenía importancia su insolencia. Provenía de genuina preocupación, después de todo.

"No lo sé, me pidió tiempo para pensarlo. Y es lo justo."

"Y… ¿se lo concediste?  _Pero_ , Robin—"

"No puedo obligarla a tenerlo, Chico Bestia. Tienes que entenderlo. Además, si te pones a pensarlo, existen más razones en contra que a favor."

Chico Bestia mordió su labio superior, la tormenta de hace un rato fresca en su memoria como en la de todos. Sabían perfectamente a lo que su líder se refería, no podían arriesgarse a enfrentarse a otro... portal... creado especialmente para Trigon o a una Raven fuera de todo existente control.

Apestaba.

Todo. De principio a fin.

No era justo. Raven merecía ser feliz, si tal vez no hoy, en un futuro merecía crear su propia familia con quien la hiciera feliz. Ya había pasado por tantos infiernos... Merecía un hilo de esperanza.

"Vaya, ¿quién murió?"

"¡Amiga Raven!" Star flotó hacia la nueva inquilina, pausando a centímetros de tocarla, sus intenciones de apretarla en un asfixiante abrazo claras como el agua pero, el recuerdo de su estado deteniéndola en seco. Raven frunció al ver las facciones de la siempre energética alíen apagarse sobriamente como el enchufe de un árbol de navidad. Esto no era correcto, Starfire nunca debería estar  _tan_  triste... era como una ley o algo así.

Por lo menos, para Raven. Así que lentamente, con Paciencia y Orgullo felicitándola, saco sus brazos de su capa para abrirlos un poco, la invitación clara. "Sólo... ten cuidado."

Y sorprendentemente, Star lo fue, presionando solamente un segundo y sin clasificar en asfixiante. Para cuando las chicas se separaron, los fastidiosos "¡Awwwww!" del trío de inútiles de la cocina hicieron coro.

"Cy, ¿no fue lindo?"

"CB, hermano, ¡se me  _salió_  la lágrima!"

"Aww, ¿creen que las cámaras de seguridad lo captaron?"

"¡Quiero una copia, Robin! ¡El infierno debe de haberse congelado, lo juro, lo  _pude_  sentir!"

"Así que se creen tan graciosos..."

"¡RAVEN! ¡NOOOOOOOO!" Pero, fue muy tarde para salvar la sagrada vida de su consola de juegos.

 

 


	3. Caja de Pandora

**Capitulo 2: Caja De Pandora.**

 

 

* * *

 

**(×) (×)**

* * *

 

 

 

_-"... el período consiste en siete días, equivalente a una semana, la cual será..."-_

Raven cerró el objeto de su frustración y el libro salió volando hasta chocar con su ventana. Por los próximos veinte minutos, dos libros más se le unieron. Era como una carrera ahora, cual libro retumbaba más fuerte.

"Nada... Nada... Debe haber algo..." Que no haya leído todavía, algún detalle que se haya escurrido de sus manos, una explicación sencilla o complicada que resolviera este misterio que la devoraba por dentro lentamente.

Literalmente hablando.

"Vamos a ver..."

 _-"Según observaciones, este sistema de reproducción sólo se llevará a cabo en la última semana de cada bimestre. La edad del objetivo para comenzar este ciclo aún no es_   _determinada..."-_  Raven recordaba, sin embargo, cuando la nueva transformación había despertado en ella. Aquella primera semana de diciembre era difícil de olvidar tan a la ligera.

Brutalismo, Robin lo había llamado. ¿Qué clase de enfermo encerraba a una niña de ocho años en un pozo sin salida por siete días en completa insolación?

Uno inteligente, Raven le había respondido. Uno que no tomó el riesgo de dejar el linaje de Trigon agrandarse.

El libro no describía más cosas de importancia, la pequeña unidad sobre la reproducción consistiendo en sólo dos páginas, pero Raven no deseaba cerrar el libro con la misma ira que había usado con los anteriores.

Su madre había escrito este libro, su letra marcada en una tinta que lucía más antigua cada vez que Raven consultaba el tomo. A diferencia de los demás textos, este era casi un diario de la vida de Raven. En algunas narraciones podías apreciar notas peculiares que la mujer había hallado fascinante... Que una madre había encontrado fascinante.

_-"... su gusto por los columpios me parece de lo más irónico, sabiendo que no necesita tan primitivo método para flotar entre los aires..."-_

Raven cerró sus ojos, doblando la fina hoja de una esquina para después colocar el libro de regreso al escritorio. Justo en ese momento, la sensación de curiosidad entró su mente, la presencia de Robin preguntándole sin palabras qué le había causado tan intensa nostalgia.

" _Es todo culpa de tu maní_."

La carcajada de Robin fue como una nueva fuente de placer para sus sentidos, una sonrisa, imposible de evitar, dibujándose en sus labios.

Algo en su cerebro hizo un solemne ' _click_ ', entonces. Piezas del rompecabezas hallándose en perfecta armonía. "Robin." El simple tono de su voz fue suficiente y sintió la presencia de su líder acercarse a su habitación desde las profundidades del taller de Cyborg.

Para cuando podía escuchar los pasos apresurados, Raven abrió su puerta con su telekinesia antes que Robin levantara su puño para tocar. Raven descruzó sus piernas, su ceño fruncido con un sentimiento desconocido. Casi similar a furia, a duda, pero no todavía ahí, otro sentimiento impidiéndoles el camino.

"El Lazo." Esta atadura entre los dos, éste era el culpable. Con "C" mayúscula,  _oh_  sí.

 _Ah, ya lo sé_ , Raven reconoció el sentimiento. Arrepentimiento. Simple y obvio arrepentimiento. Sabía que esta decisión le vendría a perjudicar tarde o temprano. Para su sorpresa, positivismo radió de las palabras de Robin en respuesta.

"¡Claro! Ahora que lo pienso, tiene sentido. Me dijiste una vez que cada vez que tocabas a alguien con tus poderes, una parte de nosotros quedaba guardada dentro de ti—" Sin mencionar cuando les había prestado un poco de su poder a cada uno de los Titanes durante la batalla contra Trigon, pero por la expresión de su hechicera favorita, seria mejor no agregar ese hecho en este momento.

"¡Pero, no me refería de esa forma! ¡No sabía que el efecto trabajaba en viceversa!"

"Y tal vez no lo hace, a menos..."

Raven colocó sus cabellos por detrás de sus oídos con un sonido de frustración."... ¿que tenga un lazo con esa persona?" ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? ¿Había el amor cegado sus ojos también? "Maldita sea. Esta es la última vez que salvo tu trasero de un mal nacido polvo suicida."

De inmediato, la expresión de Robin se opacó con culpa. "Lo siento  _tanto_ , Raven."

Raven suspiró, dejándose caer en la cama. "No seas estúpido, lo haría otra vez si la necesidad se presentara y  _lo_  sabes." La cama se hundió con el peso de su acompañante y de repente, Raven sintió sus defensas bajarse exhaustas. Un brazo la rodeó y Raven hundió su rostro en el tan conocido pecho vestido como semáforo.

"Yo te amo, también."

No podía faltar. "¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? Te he convertido en un demonio, he contaminado tu ADN de alguna manera—"

"Solamente un pequeño porcentaje, estoy seguro. Ni siquiera tengo poderes como tú—por los cuales no me quejaría para nada—Pero, ese no es el punto, sino que este lazo es lo único que se ha desarrollado entre los dos. Nuestra conexión... tan única y especial, es la única fuente de nuestra unión que está en constante evolución. Lo sabes, lo sé... Deja de culparte. Deja de culpar al maní—Solamente, deja de analizarlo.  _Todo_."

"... No puedo. No sé como..." Sus dedos tomaron cautivos grandes porciones del pecho que la protegía cada vez que Raven lo necesitaba. ¿Quién  _era_  este humano? ¿Por qué no podía ser como su demás raza y  _ser_  egoísta por  _algo_? ¡Cualquier cosa! ¿Por qué la adoraba tanto? A  _ella_."... ¿me enseñarías?"

"Por supuesto. Primer paso: deja de verte a ti misma como una Caja de Pandora. No todo lo que sale de tu corazón es malévolo."

"A decir verdad, me veo a mi misma como la Esposa de Chucky."

"Ja,  _ja_ , ¿te he dicho que tu sarcasmo es lo que me excita más?" Robin ronroneó en su oído y en contra de su voluntad, dulces escalofríos corrieron la altura de la espalda de la híbrida. Bueno, por lo menos era esclavo de sus hormonas como los demás adolescentes.

"Todavía no puedo entender por qué te llaman Dick, ¿sabes?"

"¡Raven!" Fue la escandalosa contestación y Raven no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que el calentamiento global se estaba hospedando en sus mejillas.

"¿Qué? Y olvídalo, tienes prohibido tocarme de la cintura para abajo."

"Awww." Manos trataron de cambiar su parecer hasta que Raven amenazó con quejarse con su hermano mayor, o sea, Cyborg.

"¿Todavía deseas tomar el riesgo?"

"No, gracias. Me gustan mis brazos y piernas justo donde están."

"Lástima, serías un apuesto pretzel." Un bostezo se abrió camino por los labios de Raven y aunque trató de ocultarlo de Robin, todo intento fue inútil.

"Debes descansar, lo único que has hecho es meditar y leer libro tras libro. Ni siquiera has tocado tu comida desde ayer, nos tienes preocupados. ¿Qué planeas, matar de hambre al maní? No, mejor no me respondas."

Raven sólo pudo sonreír, sus párpados de repente luchando por no caer rendidos en los brazos de su amante. Aparentemente, todo el cansancio la había encontrado tras horas de Raven haber estado huyendo de él, concentrándose solamente en su investigación.

"¿Te quedarás conmigo?" Susurró, acomodándose en su cama, sus almohadas recibiéndola sin queja alguna. Robin besó su frente, alzando la manta que usaban para sus siestas en algunas ocasiones y tapándola completamente. Raven no estuvo muy segura, pero pudo jurar sentir una firme caricia sobre su vientre, quien sabe, no era de mucha importancia cuando el sueño te estaba arrastrando sin piedad.

Robin supo el exacto momento en que Raven cayó dormida completamente y besó sus labios sin prudencia y arrepentimiento, y otra vez, solamente para recordar el sabor a manzanilla. Después, volteó alrededor, el desastre de libros encogiéndolo de miedo. Pero, bueno, lo último que podía hacer era limpiar para antes que Raven despertara...

Tal vez recibiría una recompensa...

Esa idea fue lo suficiente tentadora para hacerlo sonreír durante el completo proceso.

 

 

* * *

**(×) (×)**

* * *

 

 

"Mmm-hmm. Tu presión cardiaca no muestra anormalidades... Aunque luces más pálida de lo normal." Cyborg suavizó las noticias con una sonrisa reservaba únicamente para ella. "Esperemos por los exámenes sanguíneos unos momentos, para estar seguros, está bien?"

Raven asintió, gentilmente tallándose uno de sus ojos, un delicado bostezo separando sus labios por quinta vez desde que su consulta había comenzando hace veinte minutos. Cy pensaba que era un lado de la hechicera que nunca dejaría de ser adorable.

Y Robin probablemente llegaba a verlo casi todos los días. El maldito suertudo pajarillo. "Es perfectamente normal sentir tanto sueño, Rae. A éstas alturas te verás obligada a tomar mínimo dos siestas durante el día."

Un amargo giro de sus labios expresó su incomodidad con tal cambio en su rutina. "¿Estoy embarazada o en hibernación?"

Fuera una broma o no, la carcajada no pudo ser evitaba por parte del androide. Un alegre  _beep_  interrumpió antes de que pudiera darle una extensa y detallada explicación, y Cyborg arrancó la hoja que guardaba los resultados de la impresora. Regresó a lado de Raven, quien había robado silenciosamente una paleta de cereza que Cyborg conservaba como en cualquier consultorio pediátrico -a petición de Chico Bestia. Siempre se agotaban cuando pruebas de sangre tenían que aplicarse. "¡Ajá, lo sabía! Necesitas tomar más calcio, ácido fólico y muchas otras más vitaminas,  _inmediatamente_. Y comer muchas frutas y verduras aparte de tu famoso té, mm, más leche, fibras y… Bueno, el té te protege de infecciones, así que no hay que descartarlo de tu dieta por completo. Vamos a ver, ¿tienes alguna duda?"

"¿Hay... hay algo para evitar estos... ridículos antojos?"

"Me temo que no. Todas las mujeres en la historia lo han sufrido, Rae. Por eso disfrutan tanto la dulce venganza de mandar a sus maridos a locas horas de la madrugada a comprar... todo lo que se les ocurra." Una sombra nostálgica nubló su persona por unos momentos, recuerdos reviviéndose de su madre poniendo esas crueles pruebas a su padre cuando su hermanita todavía estaba segura dentro del vientre de su madre. "Así que, yo que tú le iría advirtiendo a Robin llenar el tanque de su motocicleta antes de irse de a dormir, de hoy en adelante."

Todo el rostro de Raven brilló sádicamente, mordiendo su paleta con aire pensativo. Probablemente planeando nuevos sufrimientos para su líder. O tal vez en Chico Bestia. Era difícil estar seguros con las hormonas de la chica suplicando por nuevas presas y carne nueva. "Y ¿dónde está Robin a todo esto? Estuve tan seguro que no dudaría en atender a tu primera consulta oficial." Cyborg sonrió hasta que sus dientes brillaron, encontrando gracioso como Robin se había obsesionado con ser un padre ejemplar para su nuevo—como lo llamaban? almendra? ah, si!—maní.

Raven hizo un sonido pensativo que en verdad no respondió mucho. Cyborg alzó su ceja con nueva curiosidad, sabiendo perfectamente que Raven le contaba casi todo, más tarde que temprano. "Recibió una llamada. Inesperada."

"Ajá..."

Raven roló sus ojos. "Y creo que con mencionar  _Wayne_  basta, ¿no?"

Cyborg se sentó a su lado en la camilla, entregándole un sobre con la receta de lo que debía comprar, ya que la enfermería no se encontraba tan surtida desde la batalla con la Hermandad del Mal y no habían tenido tiempo para reabastecerse mucho. "De todas maneras, no debió haberte dejado sola, especialmente... cuando tu decisión aún anda en una cuerda tan floja." Las palmas de Raven se apretaron en el sobre, sin embargo su rostro no delató emoción, como era de esperarse.

El silencio duró cinco minutos exactos antes de ser rompió por el susurro de Raven. "¿Sabes?.. Robin me dijo... me dijo que…"

Cyborg la alentó con un movimiento de su mentón y su mano posándose en su hombro. "¿Qué?"

Raven cerró sus ojos, respiró hondo. "Que si no lo que- _quería_ , él podía criarlo por su propia cuenta."

Algo se apretó en el pecho cibernético del héroe. "¿Te refieres al maní?"

"Es... pensar  _en_... ¿Contemplar esa opción me convierte en... más monstruo de lo que soy ya?"

 _Oh, Raven_. "No." Cyborg utilizó toda su firmeza. "No cuando estás pensando en lo mejor para la criatura.  _Pero_." Raven lo enfrentó con ojos calculadores al escuchar su duda. "¿En verdad deseas darte por vencida tan pronto? ¿Por qué estás tan convencida de que no te convertirás en una buena madre?"

"Cyborg... soy  **yo**. Quien Chico Bestia una vez describió como escalofriante—"

"C.B. es todavía un niño y si mal no recuerdo, se disculpó profundamente días después."

Raven negó su cabeza, aún no convencida de… nada. "Tal vez podría considerar dar est..o a una familia que sufra por no tener hijos. A una pareja que en  _verdad_  lo anhele tanto."

"Podría ser una posibilidad. Pero, antes tendríamos que estar seguros que no haya heredado algún poder sobrenatural, ¿recuerdas?"

Un largo suspiro fue la contestación. "Mi cabeza comienza a doler... otra vez. Será un milagro que no explote antes de que este maní..."

"Raven, deja de evadir el tema."

"¡Arg! ¿Qué quieres que te diga?" Gruñó la chica, saltando de la camilla, sus brazos cruzados. "Sí, puedes llamarme una cobarde… Sin embargo, primero dejaría a Trigon descuartizarme viva  _antes_  de permitir a este maní sufrir una vida, de alguna manera similar, a mi propia infancia. Pero, no. No todo puede ser  _tan_  sencillo, porque este no es un mundo perfecto. Y sé que... no importa lo que decida por su destino, algo va a salir mal. Lo sé. Está en mis genes."

"Pero, Raven—"

"Si lo... Sí me deshago de él, sé que Robin no volverá a verme de la misma manera, no importa que me jure lealtad eterna ahora. Todo cambiará. Sí lo dejo a su cargo, solamente los pondré -a  _ambos_ \- en peligro en consecuencia a este oficio que nos exprime casi las 24 horas del día... y... y..."

"¿Y si lo crían como una familia, cómo debe ser?"

"... No sé como 'debe ser', Cyborg."

"Nadie lo hace, se aprende con pequeños pasos, errores y mucha paciencia... Pero, tú ya sabes todo eso, debes de hacerlo sí has dejado a Robin acercarte a ti tanto. Sabes que el proceso de guardar fe en alguien es doloroso y muy riesgoso, pero que al final, si encuentras a la persona adecuada... lo vale todo en el mundo."

Lo vale todo en el mundo.

_-Entonces tendré que tener fe por los dos, ¿no?..._

Era tan fácil, hacerlo otra vez. Creer en Robin y su capacidad de ayudarla a seguir adelante. La tentación de rendirse a sus ojos llenos de cariño, adoración y súplica... a aceptar que podían ser una familia. Una muy disfuncional, tenía Raven que recalcar.

"No sé. Necesito más tiempo. Necesito averiguar más detalles, necesito...  _más_. Pero, gracias, Cy. No tomaré en vano tus palabras, lo  _juro_."

 

 

* * *

**(×) (×)**

* * *

 

 

"Casi toda mi vida, una y  _otra_  vez sus lecciones retumbando por mi cabeza hasta que  _sentía_  que se me iba a partir en  _dos_. De pensar ANTES de cometer una locura—Porque es lo que  _es_ , una locura—De cómo gente como  _nosotros_  no  _podíamos_  darnos el lujo de compartir nuestras vidas con otra persona, por más que lo deseáramos. El maldito mentiroso— _hipócrita_ — ¡y su publicidad engañosa!"

"No entiendo tu reacción. No es como si hayas obedecido cada regla que el hombre articuló, Robin."

"¡Ese no es el punto!" La maleta aterrizó en la cama, retumbando como si tuviera vida propia. Raven giró sus ojos, sintiendo lástima por el objeto. Robin estaba creando una tormenta de un vaso de agua.

"Ilumíname entonces."

"El punto es Selina Kyle y como es una de las criminales  _más_  buscadas—"

"Pensé que había salido ya de rehabilitación."

"¡Sí, por la sexta vez! Mala hierba NUNCA muere, Raven."

"Me temo que eso se... contra-pone con todo lo que me has enseñado." Raven se dio por vencida, cerrando su libro delicadamente, doblando una esquina de la última pagina que había captado su atención. "Y es estúpido. E irracional. Tú, de todas las personas, debería creer en la redención."

"Lo hago—Lo  _hice_ , creí en Selina las primeras tres oportunidades que se le ofrecieron, y en cada una de ellas la vi rendirse ante la tentación sin pensarlo  _dos_  veces. No sé—No  _entiendo_  por qué Bruce se empeña tanto en 'ella'—de todas las personas, que en verdad, merecen sus atenciones."

"Cuidado, casi suenas celoso."

Las gotas de la ligera brisa chocaron en un calmante y perfecto ritmo, su melodía siendo la única clase de ruido entre el silencio que reinó la habitación. Robin respiró hondo, dándose la vuelta para buscar por su corbata favorita, pero sus manos negándose a cooperar, terminando con un calcetín entre sus dedos, casi burlándose de él.

A sus espaldas, escuchó el roce del cuerpo de Raven acostarse en su cama, un rasposo ruido indicando que se estaba apiadando de la maleta, tratando de librarla del polvo que Robin no se había molestado ni en soplar.

" _Saber que no te juzgaré..."_

Robin suspiró al escuchar la gentil promesa de la hechicera acariciar su mente. Bueno, tarde o temprano lo tenía que saber.

Raven, por su parte, descifrando que el silencio sería su única respuesta, pensó en decir algo para cambiar el tema y cuando sus labios se partieron para quejarse de la recién visita de Terra-Quien-No-Era-Terra, la voz de Robin se confesó con solemnidad.

"Fue... sólo un beso."

Raven parpadeó.

"Estaba pasando por  _esa_  sufrible etapa de admiración-acercándose-a-obsesión que todo adolescente vive a los tre— _catorce_  años. Yo era... tan insoportablemente arrogante, creyendo que—Que Bruce era lo que... Dios, fue tan estúpido."

"Pero,  _gracias_  al cielo, en mi cumpleaños hablamos finalmente de ello antes que alguien saliera lastimado, aclarando tantas dudas y... me besó para probar que lo que sentía no significaba nada."

Raven respiró y la fragancia de los jazmines rodeando un solitario jardín invadió su nariz, la imagen de un vulnerable e inmaduro Richard parpadeando en el escenario de su mente por un segundo.

"Richard."

"Era todavía un niño. ¿Quien puede culparme por embelesarme con un figura tan autoritaria y admirable como Batman?"

"Nadie."

Robin alzó su ceja. "Wow, estás aceptando esto mejor de lo que imaginé."

"Bueno, ya que estamos confesando sucios secretos, yo también sentí algo más allá de admiración por Batman cuando lo conocí..."

"Espera un minuto—¿ _Lo_  conoces? ¿Cuándo?"

Raven colocó sus brazos debajo de su nuca, sus dedos entrelazados, su rostro concentrándose en la ventana. "Antes de conocerlos a ustedes, lo ayudé con un robo y meses después, me tropecé con él y Superman en una dimensión alterna en la que se encontraban perdidos. Obviamente, los ayudé a regresar a la Tierra sin problema alguno."

Para cuando Raven terminó con su historia, Robin la observaba desde su maleta, cerrándola lentamente, su ceño fruncido. "Nunca lo mencionó... Aunque, no hemos estado en mucho contacto últimamente y no tendemos a intercambiar anécdotas."

Raven cerró sus ojos. "..¿En serio  _tienes_  que ir?"

El zipper terminó su camino y Robin bajó la maleta al suelo, trepándose al colchón con gracia felina y acechadora. "Puedes venir sí lo deseas. Ya te lo dije, Rae." Acarició sus cabellos oscuros lejos del rostro pálido, ojos púrpuras despertando de un sueño no existente. "No tardaré más de tres días, lo prometo. La ceremonia será mañana... aunque sí mi plan funciona..."

"¿En verdad piensas convencerlo de no casarse?" Raven expresó incrédulamente, sentándose para rodear sus piernas con sus brazos, su rostro danzando cerca del de Robin, quien suspiró confundido por sus propias ideas.

"No lo sé. Primeramente... necesito hablar con él. Sí estoy de suerte, Clark y Diana estarán ahí para cubrirme las espaldas y ser mi apoyo moral. Ellos tampoco deber estar muy emocionados con las noticias, si recuerdas bien la naturaleza de sus... sentimientos… relacionados con Bruce."

Raven hundió su rostro en el cuello ofrecido de Robin, cuando su semáforo la rodeó con su brazo para atraerla hacia su pecho de manera protectora. "Y si nada funciona al final, por lo menos podemos invitar a Clark a un inolvidable trío. Escuché por ahí que su super-lengua puede hacer maravillas—¡ _Ah_!"

Robin la aventó a la cama para después sentarse sobre ella, justo a la altura de sus caderas, sus labios tomando cautivo parte de su oído. "Nadie. Más. Que. Yo. Te. Tocará. Jamás."

En respuesta, Raven mordió su labios y giró su pelvis contra la de Robin de la manera que sabía lo volvía loco. Como era predecible para ella, un gruñido vibró por todo su cuello y parte de su rostro. Raven respiró hondo, pretendiendo no sentir las ganas de Lujuria de salir a jugar. "¿No tienes un avión que tomar?"

"Raaaaven." Otro giro. "Ah.  _Ah_ , no creo. Dios... me haces sentir como el más blando de los pudines." Y tomándola por sorpresa, presionó sus caderas contra las profundidades de la cama, sus manos viajando sin aviso alguno hacia...

"¡Dick! ¿Qué te dije?" Sin embargo las palabras sonaron como un irresistible gemido mientras Raven detuvo sus manos desnudas antes de que tocaran su voluptuoso pecho, como pervertidamente planeaban aterrizar. "Y más te vale que eso que estoy sintiendo sea tu bastón de combate."

"¡Merezco una recompensa! Limpié toda tu habitación justo de la manera que te gusta mientras tú dormiste por un día completo. Rae...  _Rae_ , merezco una inolvidable despedida... Una que pueda revivir en esas solitarias noches que pasaré en esa enorme mansión..."

"No tienes remedio."

"Para ti, no existe ninguno." Y selló sus labios con una insufrible pasión, ganándose otro ahogado gemido de parte de su cuervo. Robin re-direccionó sus manos y en esta ocasión no encontró obstáculos en su camino. Dio unas silenciosas gracias por no estar usando su uniforme sino una simple camiseta y pantalones de ejercicio, como usualmente lo hacía después de salir de la ducha... Porque sabía que a Raven le gustaba tal vista.

Raven rompió el beso con un fuerte y húmedo 'smack' que sólo aumentó ambos libidos, la tentación transformándose en incontrolable deseo. Sin palabras, pero con múltiples jadeos, Raven se dio la vuelta completamente, acostándose sobre su estómago. Una ofrenda que traía a la luz los más primitivos instintos en Richard.

Fue cuestión de aventar otros objetos que invadían la cama, como el libro que Raven había estado leyendo y el cinturón de Robin, para que el Titán tomará control de la situación, justo como Raven lo había planificado y la cama rechinó cuando una profunda embestida unió sus cuerpos salvajemente. "Oh— _Oh_." Las manos de Raven hicieron puño gran cantidad de las sábanas debajo, sus ojos cerrados y la gema de su frente resplandeciendo con el nuevo brillo del sudor que finamente comenzaba a nacer. Sintió los dedos desnudos de Robin hacer descender aún más el short negro que vestía pero, al todavía notar que estorbaba en el camino, Robin empujó sus caderas suavemente para indicarle una nueva posición.

Raven se levantó sobre sus rodillas y las cálidas palmas de sus manos; y el siguiente ataque no tuvo piedad. Robin embistió con un llanto agudo, pero lleno de obvia satisfacción, sus manos deslizándose por debajo de su blusa, tocando y presionando y provocando gemidos de la boca de Raven, que ciertos tonos la avergonzarían después, al recordar.

El ritmo aceleró su paso en pocos segundos, el choque de piel contra piel venciendo las quejas del colchón y los gruñidos de Robin, mientras finalmente tomaba misericordia y dirigía una de sus manos hacia la parte sur de su mujer. "¡Aa—ah, Ri-Richard!..." Un juego cruel de dedos talentosos despertó el lado de la hechicera que Robin se moría por ver y había jurado proteger a toda costa. Porque Raven era suya y de nadie más. Él había luchado por ella con uñas y dientes, contra las fuerzas del mismo infierno, amargas profecías y toda clase de enemigo que se había presentado. Incluido Slade. Raven era algo precioso y delicado y Robin la necesitaba tanto.

"Oh-oh-oh, ¡más f-f-fuerte!"

No se dieron cuenta, pero documentos que descansaban en el escritorio salieron volando por toda la habitación y el ventanal comenzó a temblar de acuerdo a ritmo con la cama, la lluvia recién terminada. Para cuando Robin buscó refugio en el cuello de Raven, moviéndose hasta cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo como un enorme abrigo, el  _sabor_  a su Nirvana llegó como si fuera víctima de una electrocución. Su cuerpo entero fue invadido por un  _dulce_  sedante que solamente Raven podía proveerle. Y lo sabía por seguro, porque Raven no había sido su primera compañera.

"Ahh," Raven suspiró entre contenta e impaciente. "Robin, me sofocas, niño consentido..." Murmuró entre besos, sintiendo la sonrisa de Robin contra sus labios levemente hinchados. Otro beso y, Robin respiró hondo entre sus cabellos violeta, para después moverla suavemente boca arriba, más que listo para traerla a la cumbre que la hechicera no había podido alcanzar al igual que él. Solía suceder cuando la tomaba de esta forma, cuando se trataba de poseer y marcar a su amante de la única manera posible y no existía el tiempo de sobra porque la  _necesidad_  entre los dos era indestructible.

 _Je, haber si después de esto Raven sigue amenazándome con castrarme..._  Fue lo último que pensó antes de hundir su rostro donde las manos de Raven –bien agarradas a su oscura melena- lo guiaron, piernas abiertas esperando ansiosas por él. Solamente por  _él_.

Una mortal línea marcó la superficie del ventanal, sus caminos casi creando la forma de una delicada raíz, Raven mordiendo sus labios para evitar que sus gritos hicieran eco por todo el pasillo. Pero, entonces, Dick hizo  _eso_ movimiento –tan especial- con su lengua que  _todas_  sus defensas no sirvieron de nada.

"Dick, Dick, Dick…" Raven echó una carcajada, terminada en un fuerte jadeo, porque Robin encontraba de lo más excitante ser llamado así cuando estaba tomando mando de su clímax, el pervertido. "Oh-Oh-Oooh." Y sintió la conocida -cálida- explosión expandirse desde su vientre, sus latidos escuchándose por cada partícula de su ser.

Cuando Robin descansaba con sus ojos cerrados sobre su estomago, acariciando una de sus piernas, Raven tomó una decisión. "Cuando regreses de Gótica, te daré una respuesta definitiva sobre... el maní."

Robin levantó su rostro para recargar su mentón cerca de su ombligo. No dijo nada, pero sus ojos azules le comunicaban todo su amor y adoración por ella, su máscara abandonada en el suelo. Un serio 'No te abandonaré' escrito en tales luceros que Raven amaba tanto.

' _Ya veremos_...' Sin embargo, Sabiduría declaró en su cabeza, la aliada más preciada para Raven. ' _Ya veremos_.'

 

 


	4. Bajo Tu Hechizo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i) Parejas: En este capitulo se presentan implicaciones de muchas parejas distintas y algunas de ellas caen en la categoría Dub-Con (Consentimiento Dudoso).
> 
> (ii) Bean mo chroi (irlandés): Dama de mi corazón. ;)
> 
> (iii) Crossover con "Justice League" y "Smallville". Implicaciones de triángulo amoroso entre Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent/Diana de Themyscira. Relación establecida entre Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle. Pre-Clark Kent/Lex Luthor.
> 
> (iv) Melvin y Teether son los nombres originales en la versión americana del Episodio "Hide and Seek", así que serán los que usaré, ¿ok?

**Capitulo 3: Bajo Tu Hechizo.**

 

 

* * *

 

**(×) (×)**

* * *

 

 

Alfred, sin sorpresa alguna de parte de Richard, lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, literalmente. Lo que sí le provocó cautela al héroe fue el extraño brilló que le daba vida a ese viejo rostro, viva emoción rejuveneciendo cada uno de los movimientos del mayordomo.

Aparentemente, debido a qué por fin el niño que había criado y al hombre que había moldeado, sentaría cabeza.

 _Con una psicópata, no hay que olvidar_ , Richard se repitió a si mismo, escuchando y presenciando el desastre de sirvientes que llenaban cada rincón de la Mansión, una vez que fue introducido. Todo indicando que tan grande sería el evento. "Alfred."

"Maestro Dick, no lo haga." Fue la suave pero, firme interrupción. Richard lo miró con incredulidad, levantando sus cejas con reto.

" _Pero_ —"

"El Maestro Bruce y la Srta. Kyle saben en lo que se están metiendo con ésta importante decisión y ninguna de nuestras opiniones va hacerlos cambiar de parecer. Es mejor... dejar que con el curso del tiempo se sepa si tal decisión fue sabia."

Mayordomo y huésped se miraron fijamente sin compartir más, furia ahora guiando las intenciones de Richard para hablar con Bruce de una vez por todas. "No, si yo tengo algo que decir al respecto primero."

Bruce no estaba solo cuando Richard abrió la puerta de su estudio con anticipación. Se podían escuchar pasos alrededor de toda la habitación, desesperación marcando cada uno de ellos. Richard asomó su cara y lo primero que encontró fue la relajada (relajada!) mirada de Bruce siguiendo la figura del que lo acompañaba, sentado como amo y señor frente a su escritorio, sus manos unidas frente a su mentón.

"Pensé que ya habías superado esta... fase con Luthor, Clark."

"Sí, y yo pensé que éramos amigos y que nunca me apuñalarías por la espalda, así que estamos a mano, no crees?"

"Solamente serán veinticuatro horas en la que tendrás que compartir el mismo oxígeno con él, algo muy inofensivo a comparación con el tiempo que te la pasas arruinando sus planes inmorales—"

"¡Es  _diferente_ , Bruce! Lo sabes, quien lo enfrenta en esas ocasiones es Superman. Dios,  _todavía_  no puedo creer que lo hayas invitado."

Richard había escuchado suficiente. "¿Invitaste a Lex Luthor a tu boda?"

Clark interrumpió su zanja en la alfombra para voltearlo a ver como si hubiera encontrado el sentido de la vida. "¡Dick! ¡Pensé que nunca llegarías!" Bruce rodó sus ojos, sus hombros llenándose de nueva tensión, seguramente porque ahora serían dos contra uno y Selina no se encontraba disponible para cuidar sus espaldas.

"Dick, me alegra saber que no te encontraste con ningún inconveniente en tu viaje. ¿Le comunicaste mis disculpas a los Titanes por tomarte prestado unos días?"

Richard se dejó caer en la primera silla que miró y Clark se le unió en segundos, ambos haciendo su mejor trabajo en comunicar su descontento en sus miradas asesinas.

"Bruce… Si Selina te tiene amenazado, tose dos veces."

Bruce cerró sus ojos un segundo, respirando hondo. Sin responder, se puso de pie, sacudiendo delicadamente su saco. "Si me disculpan, tengo aún tareas por realizar para el evento y me temo que no encontraré tiempo en un futuro para alimentar sus ridículos comentarios. Clark: Es hora que enfrentes tus...  _líos_  con Lex y dejes de acobardarte, ya no tienes 17 años. Y Dick," El hombre sombrío se detuvo en el umbral del estudio, sus ojos serios conectándose con los de su fiel compañero. "me alegra verte de nuevo, por favor, no me hagas arrepentirme de haberte seleccionado como mi padrino de bodas."

Richard se levantó tan rápido que casi se llevó la silla entre sus piernas. "¿PADRINO?"

Pero, como era costumbre, el hombre murciélago desapareció entre las penumbras del pasillo, sin colaborar más en sus recientes noticias. Richard podía sentir su ira materializarse en una tremenda sed por patear cualquier trasero que se le presentara en ese instante.

Miró a Clark por el rabillo del ojo y solamente suspiró. Le saldría el tiro por la culata si retaba a Clark, de eso estaba seguro. Y la misma historia resultaría con Diana.

Con un demonio, ¿dónde estaba Slade cuando en verdad se le necesitaba?

"… y me llama a mi el cobarde." Se escuchó el oscuro murmullo de los labios de Kent, el reportero hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos, recargando sus codos en sus muslos. Era el mero retrato de la miseria y Richard no pudo evitar presionar uno de sus hombros fuertemente, tratando de consolarlo de alguna manera.

"Bruce siempre fue ciego con las situaciones que no incluían su ayuda como Batman. Lo siento, Clark." Los cabellos oscuros del alíen bailaron rápidamente, la cabeza de Clark asintiendo con ansiedad y agradecimiento.

"Creo que eso lo aprendió de mi."

Ambos suspiraron, sospechando que la derrota sería su única recompensa si trataban de detener este acontecimiento infernal, ésta unión desnaturalizada entre Selina Kyle y Bruce Wayne. Bruce, por primera vez en su vida, estaba radiando con un nuevo aura. Su mirada ya no era vacía, ni su espalda rígida con sus cargas del pasado. Había, por fin, encontrado algo en su vida que lo satisfacía y que no incluía sangre derramada.

Bueno... todavía.

"Hmm, tenía la impresión que asistía a una boda, no a un funeral. Aunque con Bruce, uno  _nunca_  puede estar seguro." La nueva voz hizo un sorprendido eco por el estudio, las cabezas de los dos héroes volando hacia las puertas abiertas.

Richard casi podía  _sentir_  la expresión de Clark nublarse con sentimientos que ninguno de sus compañeros de la Liga aún podía descifrar, ni siquiera el mismo Bruce.

"Lex." Clark se puso de pie, introduciendo sus manos a sus bolsillos y haciendo todo lo posible por comunicar que preferiría estar en el otro lado del mundo que en esta escalofriante mansión.

"Clark." El nombre recorrió la lengua de Luthor como terciopelo, humor y algo parecido a satisfacción vibrando en esa fina voz. "Tanto tiempo sin… tener nuestros caminos cruzados, ¿no crees? Espero tener el honor de poder ponerme al día contigo. Después de todo, haz sido padrino de bodas en más ocasiones que yo y debes tener algún consejo preparado para el Sr. Grayson y mi persona, ¿no?"

Richard sabía que luciría como una vil gallina, pero no era estúpido —y tenía a una mujer y bebé que mantener—, así que huyó con una velocidad que opacó al mismo Flash del estudio. . . No anhelando estar presenta cuando la Tercera Guerra Mundial se desatara entre esos dos.

Obviamente, Bruce los había invitado para mantener al demás público bien entretenido. La mente de ese hombre así era de sádica y Richard no pudo evitar reír todo el camino hacia la cocina, una nueva misión guiando sus pasos.

 

 

* * *

**(×) (×)**

* * *

 

 

Una bandera rubia estaba sobre ella, hebras secas y casi transparentes picoteando sus mejillas y la gema de su frente. Raven parpadeó exactamente tres veces hasta poder comprender la identidad de su nueva observante.

Y la reacción fue automática.

"Aléjate de mi."

Como siempre, reto endureció esos luceros pálidos por una fracción de segundo antes de que Terra se dignara a obedecer. Esta era la primera ocasión en que se encontraban cara a cara, desde que Chico Bestia la había descubierto viva y sana de nuevo.

Y a Raven no le faltaban ganas de patearse así misma por haber escogido la sala como lugar para echarse una corta siesta. Existía una razón de por qué Raven había estado posponiendo esta complicada reunión con su ex-camarada. Una muy racional e indiscutible.

Y no se trataba de que ambas terminarían sacándose los ojos en un pozo de lodo, vistiendo sólo trajes de baño, como Chico Bestia una vez había sugerido, con baba colgando de su boca.

"Wow, luces aún  _más_  escalofriante en carne y hueso." Terra le saludó, escondiendo la mitad de su rostro con melenas de su cabello, como era su cobarde costumbre. Raven sintió una acidez rozar su estómago. Sus labios se partieron para responder con iguales sarcásticas y filosas palabras pero, Terra la interrumpió para su desgracia. "Ahora puedo comprender por qué alguien como Robin te escogió como su novia, eres taaaan  _cool_!"

… ¿Huh?

"¿Huh?"

"Supongo que Chico Bestia estaba celoso de que te conociera y por eso se había negado a presentarnos. Aunque, según él, ya nos conocíamos muy bien… pero, mmm. ¡Ah! ¿Es cierto que estás esperando un bebé de Robin? ¡Qué emoción!"

Raven sacudió su cabeza violentamente, sintiendo una jaqueca nacer por las penumbras de su cerebro. La acidez de su estómago no mejoró y parecía abrirse camino hasta lo bajo de su vientre. "Mira. No sé a que estás jugando, Terra—"

_"¡Traidora!"_

_"¡Bruja!"_

Las palabras todavía vivían frescas en sus recuerdos y Raven supo que tenía que alejarse de la rubia lo más rápido posible, si no quería dejar la Torre T sin ventanas por milésima vez. Control era una palabra que, con cada día registrado, perdía más significado para sus emociones.

Para el gusto de ellas.

"¿Sabes? Siempre he opinado que eres la mejor integrante de los Titanes, tus poderes patean más trasero que los de los demás— hasta los de Chico Bestia— pero, no se lo vayas a decir, ¡por favor! ¿Sí?" ¿Por qué hablaba con tanta agitación? ¡Su voz proseguía tan rápido que las palabras retumbaban como si todas fueran una sola!

Raven succionó un rápido montón de aire, la acidez transformándose en algo completamente diferente e incomprensible. No pudo evitar sujetar su estómago al ser víctima de un electrizante cambio en su presión sanguínea.

Bueno, por lo menos Terra había cerrado el pico.

Raven cerró sus ojos para tratar de concentrarse en pelear este nuevo achaque y cuando estaba segura de estar logrando su meta, suaves manos la tomaron de los hombros. La empujaron verticalmente y Raven vagamente tomó en cuenta lo que la presencia estaba haciendo, dejándose caer en algo acolchonado.

Diez minutos después, Raven reconoció su nueva posición sobre el sofá en el que había estado durmiendo horas antes y que los delgados y fríos dedos sobando sus rodillas eran pertenecientes a su archi-enemiga.

Raven no supo como reaccionar al encontrarse con tanta genuina preocupación en ese rostro, facciones que había visto en el pasado distorsionarse con la más pura de las iras. Terra estaba arrodillada frente a ella, luciendo con toda la intención de comenzar a bombardearla con nuevas preguntas.

Raven tomó acción sin dudarlo dos veces. Sus dedos sellaron labios, ligeramente húmedos. Los ojos de Terra, profundamente azulados, parpadearon confundidos... ¿y sus mejillas se llenaron de color?

Raven aclaró su garganta, poniéndose de pie y un metro de distancia entre las dos. Algo raro estaba pasando aquí y Raven odiaba estar adivinando las razones que estaban causando este súbito… deseo de…

"Con permiso, debo retirarme. Chico Bestia no debe tardar del mercado con Cyborg."

"¡Espera! ¿Estás segura que te sientes bien? Deberías—tomar algo de agua o—"

Raven sinceramente deseó cerrar la puerta en sus narices, en serio, pero se encontró inmóvil y bajo el hechizo de las súplicas de Terra, el palpitar de su corazón señalándole que Terra era lo que necesitaba—¡No! ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

¡Este estúpido maní! ¡Todo era  _su_  culpa!

"Raven." Terra le sonrió, sosteniendo un vaso con agua cerca de su rostro, esas pestañas danzando cautivadoramente. Raven mordió su labio inferior antes de aceptar la ofrenda, bebiendo lentamente. El silencio creció y creció y en poco tiempo, Raven tenía a una estudiante jugando nerviosamente con su falda entalonada.

Por Azarath, esta chica era patética. Todos los humanos lo eran.

"¿Así que, cuanto tienes saliendo con Chico Bestia?" Whoa. ¿De dónde había salido eso? Para alimentar más su sorpresa, Terra negó con su cabeza solemnemente.

"Sólo somos amigos, Raven."

Raven tele-transportó el vaso vacío hasta el fregadero, para el deleite de Terra y el maní, quien parecía gustarle cuando Raven utilizaba alguno de sus poderes. "Oh." ¿Qué más se podía decir ante eso? Pobre Chico Bestia. "Bueno."

Terra le regaló otra sonrisa. "Él te admira mucho, siempre habla de ti y tu relación con Robin…"

"¿Él  _qué_?" Cuando Robin se enterara, iba a arder Troya. Otra vez.

Raven estaba tan segura.

"¡No de manera negativa! Si no—"

"Lo siento, Terra, pero tengo que dejarte, estoy esperando una llamada." Y con eso, esta vez si cerró la puerta en las narices de la rubia. E ignoró —todo el camino hasta a su habitación— el dulce ardor de los adentros de su vientre.

Que, Raven había pensado, solamente los besos de Robin podían causar.

 

 

* * *

**(×) (×)**

* * *

 

 

Entrando a su templo, Raven sacó de un cofre, que guardaba cerca de la cama, un comunicador que Cyborg le había integrado especialmente para comunicarse con aquel trío de infantes que se habían atrevido a traspasar las murallas que protegían el corazón de la hechicera.

Resultaba tan surreal, pero Raven necesitaba tanto de su compañía. Sólo ellos podían distraerla lo suficiente para no sentir la ausencia de Robin, por más que Cy, Chico B. y Starfire desearan que fueran ellos los dueños de tal don.

Melvin sonrió tan brillantemente, una vez que le respondió y escuchó su plegaria de visitarlos, que casi Raven podía sentir las sombras tétricas de su habitación huir despavoridas.

"Estaré ahí en un par de horas, ¿está bien?"

Melvin asintió entusiasmada, los cabellos de Tim haciendo sombra a las espaldas de la niña... y Raven no pudo evitar sonreír. Todavía no podía comprender como su simple presencia los ponía tan contentos y emocionados. Raven no valía tanto.

"¡Oooh, Raven! Puedes traerte uno de tus cuentos contigo, ¿otra vez? ¿Si, si, si?"

Raven los sorprendió con un guiño. "No lo olvidaré, Tim, lo prometo. Mientras tanto, no hagas enfadar a Melvin en lo que llego, ¿está bien?"

Afortunadamente, al aventurarse de nuevo al recibidor, Cyborg y los demás ya lo habitaban y no había rastro de Terra. " _Yo_ , Raven, ¡mira lo que te compramos!" Cyborg le enseñó una caja de té todavía empacada en una mano y en la otra un gigantesco paquete de…

"¿PAÑALES?" Respira, Raven, respira. Concéntrate. Piensa en el mar. El viento. Robin. Sí, Robin. No, ¡Robin no! Por su culpa ha pasado todo esto—

"Eh, Rae, no me mires así. ¡Fue idea de Starfire!"

La pelirroja en cuestión asintió entusiasmada, "He leído interesantes reseñas sobre el cuidado de un bebé terrícola y cuando encontré todo un pasillo en el supermercado dedicado a ello no pude evitar pensar en ti, amiga Ra—"

"Voy a salir. No me esperen. Llámenme si hay problemas." Raven estaba a una pulgada de llegar a la salida cuando las puertas se cerraron tras el mando de una mano cibernética muy conocida.

"¡Whoa, espera un minuto! Estás bajo estrictas órdenes de Robin de no dejar la Torre, jovencita: sin importar las circunstancias."

En lo lejano del segundo piso se escuchó una ventana quebrarse en miles de trozos. Starfire y Chico Bestia tragaron saliva con temor, alejándose del par con precaución. Por su parte, Raven cerró sus ojos, cruzando sus brazos y aunque nadie podía darse cuenta,  _comunicándose_  con su líder.

_"No, Raven."_

Quien, parecía, la había estado esperando.  _"¡Con un demonio, Robin! No puedes prohibirme—"_

_"Puedo y acabo de hacerlo. Y antes de que lo menciones, no, no me creo tu dueño, pero el maní dentro de ti sigue siendo mi responsabilidad. Por lo menos, en lo que tomas tu decisión."_

Raven se tele-transportó a su habitación sin decir más, dejando descubierta la sala de las superficies que la protegía de los vientos salvajes que el mar les arrojaba en su camino.

También, cortesía de su querida Raven.

"Te odio." Sonó como un juramento, las cortinas cerrándose a su comando, el vínculo en su mente debilitándose a sus palabras, casi asustado y huyendo de su cabeza como cachorro atropellado.

 _"Lo haces porque sabes que tengo la razón."_  Raven sintió la suave probaba de la mente Robin recorrer un poco la suya, en busca de información para saber que había provocado esta repentina rebelión. Raven lo permitió, solamente porque estaba demasiada ocupada controlando sus poderes para molestarse. Finalmente, cálidas risas vibraron a través del vínculo completo.  _"Mira, no puedes salir, pero nunca dije algo malo sobre recibir visitas, ¿verdad?"_

_"¿Y quién puede traerlos? Los sacerdotes llegarían el año siguiente con sus mulas—"_

_"Yo me encargo de lo demás. No te preocupes."_

_"…Pero."_  Raven suspiró, dejándose caer en su cama, sus ojos abriéndose con un nuevo resplandor. "Te extraño." Listo. Ahí lo tenía, lo había dicho. En actuales palabras. El semáforo debería estar satisfecho el resto de su vida.

 _"No más que yo, estoy seguro."_  Raven sonrió al sentir con más intensidad las positivas energías del buen humor de su Robin. Dios. En verdad, lo extrañaba.  _"Aguarda un minuto."_

Raven leyó las intenciones de Robin de llamar a Cyborg por el radio para ir a recoger al trío de niños superhéroes con la compañía de Chico Bestia (ya que él los entretenía con sus chistes -sin chiste- mientras Cyborg se concentraba en navegar su jet) como si un pizarrón tomara forma en su mente, las palabras escribiéndose ambiguamente.

_"Listo. Starfire se quedará contigo. ¿Te sientes mejor, ahora, bean mo chroi?"_

_"Creo que sí. ¿Haz tenido éxito en tu ridícula misión?"_

_"¡Arrrg, ni me lo recuerdes!"_

Fue el turno para Raven de dejar salir una carcajada casi no usada.

 

 

* * *

**(×) (×)**

* * *

 

 

"¿Richard?" El recién llamado pareció no escucharlo, lo cual preocupó a Clark, ya que lo tenía a tan sólo cinco centímetros de distancia. "¡Dick!"

Richard se ahogó en su bebida, saliendo de su misterioso trance con sus mejillas enrojecidas. "¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Clark?" El chico volteó a examinar sus alrededores y para su alivio, nadie más habitaba la cocina más que Alfred y Clark.

Quien frunció su ceño. "¿Estás seguro que estás... bien? Tal vez esta boda te está afectando más de lo que imaginaste."

"¡No, no! No me hagas caso, sólo pensaba..." Y hablando con mi novia. Un servicio tan barato con este lazo mental. Robin aclaró su garganta, escondiendo su sonrisa con una mordida a su recién hecha hamburguesa. Entonces, Robin recordó lo que había comenzado a meditar desde que había sido llamado como padrino. "Sólo pensaba cómo en poco tiempo llegará el turno de Bruce de estar en mis zapatos."

Una súper-sonrisa reemplazó la deprimida expresión de Clark y hasta Alfred dejó su trabajo en la estufa para dedicarle toda su atención.

"¿Está implicando, amo Dick, que por fin se ha dejado  _atrapar_?"

"No puedo creerlo, ¡nuestro Dick está creciendo!"

"¡Oh, cállate!"

"Aw, ¿ _quién_  es la pobre víctima?"

Dick formó un puchero entre ofensivo y cómico. "Si la conocieras, le estarías preguntando eso a ELLA."

Clark tomó asiento, alzando sus cejas al escuchar la recién referencia de su pareja. "Aaah, con que es una mujer—" Recibió un golpe en su brazo en respuesta. "—¿ _Qué_? ¡Sólo verificaba! No quieres darle a nuestro querido Alfred un paro cardíaco a la hora de la boda, ¿no es así, Alfred?"

"Aprecio su preocupación." Intervino el mayordomo secamente, sirviéndole un vaso con leche a ambos jóvenes. "Pero, ya saben de quien preocuparse de no caer muerto en el altar—"

"¡Alfred!" Dick carcajeó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. La sonrisa de Clark solamente creció, todos sus dientes brillando como diamantes. "Dudo que Bruce sea tan cerrado de mente... Pero, ¿de qué estoy hablando? Voy a casarme con una chica... ¡Dejen de confundirme!"

Clark volteó a ver sus espaldas, repentinamente sospecha marcando las líneas alrededor de sus ojos e ignorando la última oración del adolescente. "Apuesto a que no lo es... En todo caso, podemos preguntarte a ti en ese tema, ¿no crees, Lex? Y si nos aburrimos, siempre podemos continuar con la mismísima futura Sra. Wayne." La postura relajada y melosa de Dick despareció al notar las nuevas presencias escondiéndose en las penumbras de la enorme cocina. Y el tono agudo con escondido veneno de Clark no lo ayudó. Nunca había visto este lado tan... humano y vulnerable del alíen antes. Nunca lo había visto tratar de enfrentar sus propios problemas del corazón como todos los demás humanos lo hacían a diario. Pobre Clark, en verdad merecía a alguien... que lo amara tanto como él solía amar. Demonios, ¿por qué Bruce no podía ver sus esfuerzos y el daño que le estaba causando?

Otra razón para odiar a Selina Kyle, la mujer haciéndose camino hacia ellos, con otra gacela no muy lejos de ella de nombre Lex Luthor. Parecía que alianzas ya se habían hecho del  _otro_  lado y adrenalina recorrió las venas de Dick.

Round #2 había comenzado.

"Srta. Kyle, buenas tardes, ¿cómo le fue en sus compras?" Clark y Richard no se sorprendieron con la genuina generosidad rozando el tono de Alfred, pues desde un principio el mayordomo había sido claro con ellos. A él sólo le importaba la felicidad de Bruce y punto. Ambos podían comprenderlo y perdonarlo, pero aún así Dick y Clark no podían ignorar sentirse... ofendidos.

La mujer en cuestión besó la mejilla de Alfred con su cabello oscuro danzando lejos de su rostro. "Tan desastrosas como las últimas, Alfred. Todavía no puedo hallar algo azul... y algo viejo. ¿Ha llamado la panadería? Los aperitivos debieron de haber estado listos hace una hora." Vestida con sólo jeans, sandalias y una blusa wifebeater blanca, Selina ató su largo cabello con eficacia, ayudando a Alfred con las ollas que bullían por atención en la estufa de ocho cómales. Dick sintió otra nueva fuente de celos al verla moverse con tanta facilidad alrededor del territorio de Alfred... como si hubiera vivido ahí por siempre.

Como si perteneciera ahí.

Dick suspiró, decidiendo acabar con su hamburguesa de una vez por todas. Raven siempre le había dicho que hacer corajes con el estómago vació no valía la pena, no había nada para protegerlo de la acidez. De reojo, notó la silueta predadora de Luthor tomar asiento frente a él y a la izquierda de Clark, recargando sus codos en la mesa -dándole la espalda a ésta- y cruzando sus piernas, aparentemente entretenido con lo que Selina estaba diciendo. Clark se negó a darle la cara a ninguno, uniendo su mirada con la de Dick. "Esa perra." Dijo, sin sonidos, las palabras formando y moldeándose en sus labios. Dick mordió una sonrisa y acercó su vaso con leche, indicándole que hiciera algo más productivo con su boca. Clark obedeció, rolando sus ojos y volviendo a decir "Si, madre" sin sonido.

Una repentina ola de risas sacó al par de sus silenciosas y privadas meditaciones, momentos después. Ambos brincaron un poco, aunque preferirían morir antes que admitirlo, y decidieron poner más atención a la plática de las hienas de alrededor. Podían estar burlándose de ellos…

"¡No pondré esa canción en la fiesta, Lex! No seas ridículo, ¡es tan cursi!"

"¡Es un clásico! Elvis Presley a su 100%—" Para la sorpresa de todos, absolutamente todos, Clark fue el que se unió a la conmoción, imitando la posición de Lex en su silla giratoria.

"Por todos los cielos, Lex, ¿quieres seguir durmiendo gente con ESA canción? La tocaste en todas tus bodas, las cuales no fueron pocas..."

" _Can't Help Falling In Love With You_  es un elemento clave para establecer la atmósfera romántica de la reunión, Clark. Me entristece -aunque no me sorprende- saber que tu sentido del romanticismo no ha evolucionado mucho desde la última vez que te oí quejándote—Ah, donde de todas maneras, recuerdo haberte visto bailándola con buen ritmo."

Clark giró sus ojos. "Sí, con mi mamá." Antes eso, hasta Dick no pudo esconder su risa, "es triste darse cuenta que tu lado nerd no ha madurado, Luthor, con una tortura así durante toda la ceremonia, ¿cómo no pueden estar tus esposas tentadas a matarte después de ésta haber acabado?"

Ouch.

Y el ganador del Segundo Round es Clark Kent, damas y caballeros, ¡aplausos! Richard se levantó para rellenar su vaso y no perdió de vista la mirada desaprobadora de Alfred dirigida al recién titulado campeón. Dick se recogió de hombros inocentemente cuando Alfred cambió de ángulo hacia su persona. Él no podía controlar la boca del alíen, ni aunque lo deseara.

Y además, esto se estaba poniendo  _bueno_.

 

 

* * *

**(×) (×)**

* * *

 

 

"... y vivieron felices por siempre." Raven cerró el cuento suavemente, no deseando despertar a los profundamente dormidos infantes rodeándola por toda la cama. La luna brillaba hermosamente en su ventana, las olas del mar por primera vez saboreando tranquilidad en mucho tiempo. Raven sonrió. Revisó que Melvin, Teether y Tim estuvieran asegurados y bien arropados en su cama para después dirigirse al catre que yacía, preparado para ella, a poca distancia. Sentándose con cuidado de no hacer ruido, la hechicera removió su capa lentamente, prosiguiendo con sus botas y su leotardo.

Cuando el satín de su bata de dormir se deslizó por su cuerpo, Raven extrañó el casi omnipresente ronroneo que salía de la garganta de Robin cada noche que este ritual era realizado. Según él, nada era más irresistible que imaginar romper tal prenda en mil pedazos para ver el verdadero premio que esperaba por él. Raven sonrió entonces, no pudiendo creer las pequeñeces en que su mente se ponía a divagar. . Se acostó, sin molestarse en cubrirse con su sábana. La hora había llegado.

Tenía que hacer su decisión.

Sus manos buscaron por su objetivo a lo largo de su estómago, cerrando sus ojos. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azarath.. Metrion, Cintos..." La encantación siguió y siguió, muy dentro de su alma, de su mente y su vientre. Necesitaba ayuda, necesita consejo de los que habían asegurado haber visto su propio futuro como hija de la destrucción hace tantos años atrás. Necesitaba preguntar por un último favor. . .

Su trance comenzó mucho antes de que tan siquiera se diera cuenta, la oscuridad de la noche ayudando a camuflar las alas negras carbón del imponente cuervo que se liberó del cuerpo de Raven, sus ojos rojos buscando por encontrar el camino adecuado para llegar a donde su dueña le mandaba.

Las olas siguieron jugando, sólo capaces de observar como el majestuoso animal voló sobre ellas hasta las profundidades del cielo, no seguras si lo mirarían regresar pronto o la espera sería infinita.

De vuelta a cierta habitación de la torre, Raven flotaba ligeramente sobre su catre, su chakra vibrando con vida. Aunque no lo pareciera, por dentro, las emociones de la híbrida siendo las causantes de tan hermoso espectáculo de luces que la gema estaba presentando por la altura del techo.

El reloj siguió con su trabajo, contando los minutos sin arrepentimientos, los minutos convirtiéndose en horas ante los rostros inocentes de las criaturas que habían logrado lo que ni Robin había podido. Para cuando la manecilla menor del reloj se colocó en el cinco y la mayor en el doce, el alba comenzó a nacer y consigo trajo a la criatura de la noche a salvo de regreso, los ojos carmín del ave brillando por última vez al introducirse a su ama una vez más.

Raven cayó suavemente en la cama y la siguiente hora que logró rescatar de su jornada para dormir fue realizada con una aliviada sonrisa plasmada en su pálido rostro.

 

 

* * *

**(×) (×)**

* * *

 

 

"Buenos días Rae, ¿cómo se encuentran nuestros pequeños invitados?" Cyborg, muy adentrado en su papel de chef, sonrió de oreja cibernética a otra, sujetando la pala de cocina en una de sus manos, una olla de pan queques esperando por ellos en la mesa de todos tamaños, formas y sabores. Raven no pudo evitar sonreír al ver las bocas de Melvin y Tim hacerse agua con tal imagen. "¿Qué están esperando? ¡Sírvanse todos los que alcancen! El que se levanta tempranito, ¡come granito!"

Melvin y Tim no necesitaron más invitación, lavando sus manos antes de sentarse y por fin devorando lo que Raven les pusiera en el plato. Tomando asiento, la hechicera sentó a Teether en su regazo, abriendo un frasco de comida para bebés que uno de los sacerdotes le había mandado con Cy. Sin embargo, al acercar la cuchara al rostro del infante, este comenzó a alejarse con pucheros de mal gusto.

"¿Qué pasa? Es la misma comida que te dan todos los días. No puedes comer pan queques."

Melvin, siempre la segunda en comando del trío, dejo descansar su paladar para ofrecerle ayuda. "A él no le gusta ese sabor, Raven. El puré de plátano es su favorito pero, Padre Oscar le ha querido reemplazar con puré de zanahoria... dice que porque tiene más vitaminas—Pero, a Teether no deja de desagradarle el sabor."

"¿Ese padre lo obliga a comérselo entonces?" La mano de Raven se apretó en el frasco que sostenía, pensando en tener una buena plática con ese Padre en el cercano futuro.

"Eh, bueno, luce mejor que el tofu de Chico Bestia... Y sabe mejor, lo puedo apostar." Cyborg le quitó el objeto suavemente, notando el cambio de humor más rápidamente que nadie. "Pero, bueno, olvidemos por este día que las zanahorias existen, ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece, Tet? ¿Huh? ¡No se antoja mejor un pudín de chocolate!"

"Cyborg."

"No, no, Raven, a ti no te pregunté, ¿verdad chico?" Teether lucía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento de la alegría, aplaudiendo con sus manitas y riendo con vil deleite. Típico. Ofrecerle azúcar era como ofrecerles dinero a los pobres... Raven trató de protestar más, pero un amargo pensamiento la detuvo. ¿Qué sabía ella de lo que le hacía daño a un bebé como Teether? ¿Qué sabía ella de la comida que debía dárseles? ¿Quién era ella para ir a poner en su lugar al Padre Oscar, cuando el hombre debía poseer mucho más conocimiento sobre el tema que ella?

"¡Buenos días, amigos míos!"

"Cy, ¿qué cocinas?—¡Más te vale que no sea tocino!"

Starfire comenzó a sacar la mostaza del refrigerador al averiguar el menú de esta mañana y Chico Bestia mejor decidió esperar a que Cyborg terminara para prepararse su propio platillo de tofú... el cual Raven no estaba interesada en saber. Melvin terminó primero, ofreciéndole su asiento al chef, ganándose otro pudín de vainilla como postre y Timmy le siguió pocos minutos después, escogiendo mejor un yogurt multi-sabor del conejo Trix. Como fuera, era azúcar asegurada y Raven luchó por no pegar su cabeza contra la mesa múltiples veces.

Sin embargo, lo último que esperaba Raven esa mañana escuchar...

" _Es mi imaginación o , ¿hoy su pecho se ve más grande?"_

Raven volteó hacia todos los lados posibles, buscando por el dueño de tal insolencia, pero solamente se encontró con las confundidas expresiones de Cyborg y Starfire. Melvin y Tim estaban jugando a las escondidas en la sala, Teether seguía en su regazo y Chico Bestia…

Chico Bestia.

Raven no estaba segura si quería voltear a sus espaldas, donde el chico supuestamente cocinada. No, no pudo haber sido él... a menos que deseara terminar con su vida ahora mismo o—¿Por qué Cy y Star parecían no haber escuchado eso?

" _... tan sólo imaginarla torciéndose sobre la cama, rogando por más... de mi. Sólo de mi, no Robin... Debe gemir tan bonito, tan inofensivo, como un maullido... Como la gata en celo que es—"_

"¡CÁLLATE!" Raven se puso de pie, apretando a Teether con más fuerza de la necesaria. Cyborg la imitó de inmediato, tomándola de un hombro. Starfire flotó cerca pero, manteniendo su distancia, mientras observaban a la hechicera cerrar sus ojos.

"Rae, ¿qué pasa?"

"¿Amiga, Raven? ¿Te duele tu cabeza? ¿Acaso tu control de tele-patía te está fallando otra vez?"

" _Actuando tan fría sólo me hace querer calentar—"_

"¡DIJE QUE TE CALLARÁS!" Y una fuente de energía oscura voló hacia... todo.

"¡RAVEN! ¡Detente!" Cyborg se protegió con sus anchos brazos, saltando debajo de la mesa, Starfire volando hacia Melvin y Teether para protegerlos de cualquier daño del que Raven se pudiera arrepentir después.

"¡Whoaaa! ¿Qué mosca le pico ahora?" Raven enfrentó la última voz, sus ojos brillando con amenaza y sed de aterrorizar a la pequeña rata verde en que Chico Bestia se transformó frente a sus ojos segundos después.

"¡TÚ! ¿ _Por qué_  dijiste todas  _esas_... COSAS? ¡Cerdo!"

El ratón comenzó una carrera por toda la cocina, apenas y logrando esquivar los rayos de energía de la hechicera. Finalmente, cuando se encontró acorralado en una esquina regresó a su forma original, esperando poder razonar con su amiga... o futura asesina.

"¡Raven! ¿Qué hice ahora? Lo que haya sido te juro que no fue a propósito—¡Lo JURO!"

"¡Te escuché, Chico Bestia! Olvidas que puedo leer mentes, ¿verdad?—¿Eh? ¡ESCUCHÉ TODO, pervertido!"

"¡Rae, por todos los cielos, cálmate o Starfire—!"

"¿Escu—? ¡Oye, quien te dio permiso de leer MI mente! ¡Raven, eso no es justo!"

"Así qué admites—"

"¡YO NO HICE NADA! ¡ESTÁS LOCA, Cyborg, ayúdame!"

"Amiga Raven, te lo ruego, olvida tu ira o tendremos que restringirte—"

"ME TOCAN Y—¡Lastimarán al maní! Ah, ¿cómo les explicarán eso a ROBIN?"

Chico Bestia salió volando como águila con la distracción, solamente para ser atrapado por la magia de Raven justo en el umbral de la salida.

"¡Grrrt, Raven me lastimas!" Chilló el joven, mutando de vuelta, cerrando sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas, supuestamente para aguantar más el dolor al que la híbrida lo estaba sometiendo.

Cyborg había tenido suficiente. Respiró hondo para después apuntarle a su amiga con su brazo-cañón. A Robin no le iba a gustar nada, pero. . "¡RAVEN! SUFICIENTE—"

Teether comenzó a llorar.

Y como si un hechizo hubiera sido roto con tal sonido, Chico Bestia cayó en libertad hacia el suelo y el aura oscura de Raven desapareció de toda manifestación, sus ojos blancos regresando a la normalidad. Teether subió el volumen, pero sus bracitos se entercaron más en el cuello de Raven, rehusándose a soltarla cuando ella trató de alejarlo.

En silencio, Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Starfire (quien tapaba los ojos de Melvin y Tim), observaron como lágrimas comenzaron a caer solitariamente por las mejillas rosadas —¿de coraje? ¿Pena?—de Raven. Su imitación de alguna extraña razón calmando los mismos llantos de Teether.

Cyborg, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, hizo movimiento para acercarse lentamente, pero Raven levantó su mano como signo de oposición. La chica cerró sus ojos un segundo, luciendo tremendamente exhausta por ese instante, para después conectar su mirada con la cautelosa de Chico Bestia.

"Sé qué fuiste tú... Y si vuelves a tan siquiera  _pensar_  en mi  _nombre_ , te arrancaré la cabeza."

Y desapareció entre ráfagas negras.

Cyborg suspiró, haciendo eco al alivio de los demás presentes. Starfire colocó a los infantes en el sofá y les encendió la televisión para luego flotar hacia él, seguida muy cerca por Chico Bestia.

Y se comprobó que, a veces, Starfire y Cyborg pensaban de similar forma.

"Hay que llamar a Robin."

Sin embargo, los ojos de Chico Bestia se engrandecieron enormemente al escuchar su simultánea respuesta. "¿Q-Qué? Por qué?"

Cyborg alzó su ceja incrédulamente. "¿Por qué –demonios _-_   _no_? ¿Estás loco? Robin es el único que puede controlarla—"

"Pero—Pero, ¡ya sabemos que anda así de loca por su embarazo! Robin odia que lo interrumpen en sus visitas a Cd. Gótica, ¿recuerdas?—"

"No cuando se trata de Raven y— _Espera_  un minuto, Chico Bestia."

Starfire se cruzó se brazos. "¿Por qué actúas culpable, amigo nuestro?"

Chico Bestia se transformó en un dulce minino al ser víctima de dos feroces miradas asesinas. "¿De qué están hablando? ¡Sólo digo que Raven se va enfurecer más si llamamos a Robin para regañarla! ¿Y díganme, con  _quién_  creen que se va desquitar?"

Cyborg suspiró derrotado. "Supongo que tienes razón."

Starfire, sin embargo, no lucía nada convencida con la explicación. "Podía ser algo más grave, amigos, su telequinesia no está trabajando apropiadamente—"

"¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, Star?" Chico B. Preguntó con su ceño fruncido, regresando a la normalidad.

"Es obvio si dice que leyó tu mente por accidente, ya ha estado ocurriendo muy seguido estos últimos días, con mi persona y—"

"¿Estás diciendo que le creíste?"

"Chico Bestia, no sería la primera vez..." Cyborg comenzó.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Juré que no hice nada y DIGO LA VERDAD! ¡Vaya amigos que tengo!"

"...Entonces, ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo que llamemos a Robin?" Terminó el androide, pacientemente, sus sospechas haciéndose más firmes con el extraño tono que opacó el rostro completo de su camarada. Culpa. Cyborg estaba seguro de ello.

"Porque... ya te lo dije."

Cyborg y Star compartieron una mirada de compresión antes de continuar, esperando a que su amigo continuara con su confesión por su propia cuenta.

"Creo que... nos estás ocultando más de tus razones, amigo." Star dijo gentilmente. Las manos de C. Bestia se hicieron puños al oírla, sus ojos clavados en el suelo.

"No es mi culpa."

"..."

"..."

"... ¡No lo es! Ella—Ella está... haciendo  _algo_."

"¿Quién? ¿Raven?" Cy preguntó interesado.

C. B. Asintió, sus mejillas tornándose rojizas como cerezas. "Y creo... que a Terra también... Raven está haciéndonos... algo."

Silencio entre los tres.

Más silencio, con excepción de las pequeñas voces de la lejana televisión.

Finalmente, Cy, preguntó impaciente. "¿Algo? ¿Cómo  _qué_?"

Para su sorpresa, C.B. gruñó frustrado, pasando sus manos por su cabeza y jalándose sus cabellos. "¡No lo sé! No sé como explicarlo sin sonar como un... ¡pervertido!"

La boca de Cyborg se abrió. Y se abrió.

Y se abrió.

Starfire los miró, completamente confundida. "¿Pervertido? Desconozco el significado terrestre de esa palabra, me temo, amigos. Pero, ¿no fue así como te llamó Raven anteriormente?"

"Silencio, Star. Creo que estoy entendiendo esto." Cyborg la alejó de Chico Bestia, quien miraba con terror al mitad robot. "¿Estás diciendo que... Raven te atrapó pensando  _pervertidamente_  sobre ella?"

No. Podía. Creerlo. El. Pequeño...

"Sí, ¡pero YO NO quería! Solamente pasó y todas esas horribles imágenes seguían apareciendo en mi cabeza—Bueno no  _tan_  horribles pero—¡Espera, Cyborg, no me mates TODAVÍA! ¡Era como si—la mirara con nuevos ojos y NO SÉ por qué me está pasando esto! ¡Nunca he tenido sentimientos por Raven de esa manera, es como mi hermana! ¡Y Terra me dio a entender algo similar sobre ella sintiéndose igual que yo cuando estuvo a solas con Raven AYER! Así qué-Así-"

"Respira, Chico Bestia." Cyborg por fin le mostró piedad, dejando a su amigo caer al suelo, jadeando como vil bulldog. "Mmmm, entonces, como ya dijiste, Raven les está haciendo... ¿ _algo_? ¿Sin querer?"

Chico Bestia asintió llorando de alivio de que vería la luz del sol un día más. "Posiblemente. Lo juro, que yo deseo sentirme de esta manera... ¡y hace rato fue la primera vez que sucedió!"

"Amigos, sigo sin comprender."

"Si sólo funciona en humanos podía ser que yo no he sido afectado por ser más máquina que humano y Starfire por ser alienígena... Y tú sí por ser todavía humano por naturaleza. Y Terra. Pero, ¿qué está causándolo? ¿El bebé?"

"No puedo pensar en otra cosa." Chico Bestia se le acercó, cruzando sus brazos de manera pensativa. "Y no sabemos mucho de las costumbres de... de donde sea que venga Raven."

"Azarath. Mmmm, de todas maneras llegó a la misma conclusión: tenemos que llamar a Robin."

"Pero, ¡me matará!"

"¿Qué quieres que haga? Es su novia y su bebé, y estoy seguro que comprenderá—"

"—¡AMIGOS!"

Gotas de sudor aparecieron en las cabezas de los Titanes varones, viendo la furia brillando en los ojos esmeraldas de su amiga. "Star, oh, lo lamento pero, no sé como explicártelo—"

"Hagan el intento." Amenazó Star, flotando cerca del robot.

Ambos Titanes se voltearon a ver un largo momento. Finalmente, Cyborg tomó aire y agarró a la pelirroja de los hombros firmemente. "Creemos que... Raven está sufriendo una etapa de su vida que nosotros conocemos como... Bueno..."

"—¡Está en  _celo_!"

"Chico Bestia!" Cy le pegó en la cabeza por bocón. "No conoces de la palabra delicadeza? ¿Y cómo puede estar en celo cuando YA está embarazada, cerebro de fríjol?"

"¿De qué otra manera lo explicarías?"

"¡Dejen de hablar de Raven como si fuese un animal!" Starfire se interpuso entre los dos. "Creo entender la información que me han proporcionado, pues las Tamaranianas solemos pasar por un similar proceso de reproducción también, en nuestra edad más madura—Pero, creo que pensar igual que amigo Cyborg acerca del aspecto de ella ya estar embarazada."

Cy sobó su mentón. "Mmmm, dejémoslo en que solamente está enviando éstas...  _vibras_  alrededor, inconscientemente, claro. Como dije, por causa de su embarazo. Y tenemos que llamar a Robin antes de que la situación salga más de control."

Chico Bestia echó un soplido incrédulo por su nariz. "¿Qué tanto puede empeorar?"

Cyborg le pegó en la cabeza otra vez, después dirigiéndose al intercomunicador principal y más rápido de la Torre, murmurando para su persona. "Si suele suceder como en ese episodio de Buffy: mucho, mucho, mucho peor."

 

 

 

 


	5. interludio

**interludio i.**

 

* * *

 

 

 **i.**  El primer fragmento de este mini-capitulo se está llevando a cabo durante la escena del capitulo anterior: cuando Raven manda su alma en forma de cuervo de viaje un rato. El segundo fragmento ya continúa donde se quedó la última escena del Capitulo 3. Perdón si los confundo. Sí, ya sé que estoy haciendo un revoltijo con los husos horarios y no me importa. ¿Dónde se supone que Gótica debe estar, de todas maneras?

 **ii.**  Después de una revisión y de ser releído, todo lo que puedo ver es a Bruce Wayne y Selina Kyle de Tim Burton.

 **iii. Advertencia:**  Partes han sido recortadas.

 

* * *

—«¤»—

**Cd. Gótica. Mansión Wayne. 12:13 a.m.**

—«¤»—

* * *

 

 

Con su corazón pesado en su pecho y su aliento casi inexistente, Dick deseó que esa no fuera la manera en que debía encontrar la verdad que se había rehusado a ver todo este tiempo. No así, entrando a la oficina de Bruce sin tocar en plena medianoche—No siendo testigo de una pasión a la que nadie más debía tener acceso, aparte de sus creadores. Dick no sabía que hacer, y eso en sí, era inusual. Sus instintos, sorpresivamente, le indicaban que debía quedarse escondido justo donde estaba, que ésta escena era dedicada para él y que no se volvería a repetir.

Que la respuesta a sus preguntas yacía justo frente a él, manifestándose en la espalda desnuda de ésta fiera, que parecía haber remplazado el cuerpo de la domada-Selina de pocas horas atrás.

Las llamas de la chimenea no se comparaban al brillo de los mechones rubios, en los que el rostro de Bruce se ahogaba. Oh no, para nada. Y toda esa piel tan rica en palidez, haciéndole juego a la dorada de su acompañante, ambos cuerpos peleando por dominancia en el escritorio.

Sin dar un bledo a lo que sucedía en el mundo exterior.

Dick trató de cerrar sus ojos ante la belleza pura de esta unión—pero pinzas invisibles se lo impedían, para su mala fortuna. Éste era el momento de la verdad, el resultando de una ecuación que había estado atormentando a Richard hasta en sus sueños... El  _por qué_  de estas dos criaturas de la noche y su deseo de unirse en matrimonio en menos de 24 horas.

Dick había pedido por una razón y alguien había tenido la decencia de dársela.

Bruce empujó a Selina en la superficie plana que utilizaba como único testigo en sus más íntimos contratos, y el sonido del impacto solamente sirvió para atraer más la atención de Richard a la pareja. Una sencilla bata de satín detenía las administraciones de Bruce para encontrar más de toda esa piel desnuda (que ahora temblaba sin parar) y no dudó en deshacerse de ella—aunque no de la manera en que los gemidos de Selina rogaban. Abriendo la pieza lentamente, Bruce se dedicó a hacer sufrir a Selina justo como las manos de ella lo hacían a escondidas, por debajo del pantalón oscuro que Bruce aún vestía.

De repente, como si un receptor se hubiera encendido en Bruce, toda gentileza desapareció y manos -que Dick sabía podían romper cuellos- voltearon el cuerpo de Selina bruscamente para… oh.

Dejarse de rodeos, al parecer.

Richard por fin encontró la fuerza de voluntad para cerrar sus ojos. Se dio la media vuelta sin titubear, el mensaje ya claro para él.

La boda parecía ser más un lujo para esos dos que una necesidad. Porque todo lo que necesitaban ya lo tenían en el agarre de sus manos.

El camino de regreso a su habitación fue nublado hasta por decir basta, puesto que aunque Bruce no fuera su verdadero padre, se sentía incestuoso con su persona por haber sido testigo de tal dimensión de la vida privada del hombre.

Demonios, como deseaba que Raven estuviera con él en este mismo momento. Siempre sabía que aconsejar y Dick tenía que admitir que la pasión del encuentro le había despertado su propia in-toxicable porción de deseo.

Y fue entonces. Que lo sintió.

Justamente cuando avanzó su primer paso en la habitación, Dick lo supo certeza.

"¿Quién anda ahí?"

Ya no estaba solo.

Las cortinas se cerraron en respuesta por fuerzas invisibles, Richard optó por su mejor posición de defensa y cuando sintió una mano fría encerrarse en su bíceps, el joven no dudó en liberar una patada.

"¡Detente! ¡Vengo en son de paz!" Una voz femenina chilló asustada desde el suelo, donde había terminado en su intento de esquivar el golpe. Richard frunció su ceño. La chica vestía una capa casi igual a la de Raven y hasta tenía el cabello corto y oscuro como ella.

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿V-Vengo en nombre del Sacerdote Ezequiel? Él me aseguró que tu sabrías de donde provenía—"

"Sí, sé quien es." Las piezas comenzaron a tomar forma en su cerebro y Richard se cruzó de brazos. "Es el líder del Templo donde criaron a Raven, ¿no es así? ¿Qué quiere ese hombre de mi?" Aunque no existía duda de que esto tuviera algo que ver con el bebé que Raven esperaba. Richard sintió sus sentidos agudizarse con cautela. Si esos sacerdotes, que habían sido tan crueles con Raven, querían meter sus narices en la vida del maní...

Bueno, recibirían una gran sorpresa.

Raven ahora tenía quien la protegiera.

La chica se puso de pie con aire de ofensa al recibir tan hostil recibimiento, sin embargo, Dick no logró sentirse lo suficiente culpable como para ofrecer disculpas. Afuera había un timbre, ¿por qué no lo utilizaban de vez en cuando? Ahora podía admirar de donde había Raven aprendido a desaparecer entre las sombras sin el más mínimo problema. Había sido enseñada por los mejores.

"Mi nombre es Alicia y me mandaron a estregarte esto." Alicia caminó hasta el sofá donde había aparentemente esperado por él y reveló un sobre tamaño oficio de su bolso oscuro. "Ezequiel, nuestro líder, como ya mencionaste, deseaba que supieras que la Srta. Raven pidió nuestra ayuda hace unas horas y casi inmediatamente quería hacértelo saber... entre otras cosas." Dick aceptó el sobre con una mirada fría, nada contento con la decisión que Raven había tomado sin avisarle primero, pero tratando de ocultar su incomodidad de los ojos curiosos de Alicia. "Según los estudios de Ezequiel, la Srta. Raven necesita estar a tu lado lo más pronto posible para solucionar esto."

"¿Esto? ¿Te refieres a lo que se encuentra aquí dentro?" Señaló con la mano que sostenía el pálido pedazo de papel. Alicia asintió solemnemente. Richard respiró hondo, algo susurrándole en su corazón que lo que fuera que esperaba por ser leído no eran buenas noticias. "Gracias... supongo. Veré a Raven en un día más, así que te pido advertirle a ese tal Ezequiel que no trate de convencerla de ninguna locura en mi ausencia o se arrepentirá, ¿está claro?"

Después, cuando Alicia se desvaneció en silencio y con una mirada llena de desaprobación por la falta de respeto que Dick había presentado hacia su líder, Richard se acomodó en su cama, resignado a abrir el sobre, el futuro padre descubriendo que sus instintos no habían estado equivocados en lo absoluto.

 

 

* * *

—«¤»—

**Cd. Jump. T Tower. 1:00 p.m.**

—«¤»—

* * *

 

 

Estaba desorientaba, pero no tanto como para decir que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No, Conocimiento no le permitía perder tanto control sobre su persona.

"Estás equivocado." Lástima que no sucedía lo mismo con Furia.

La imagen comprendida de pura agua de manantial se volvió borrosa por un momento, la copa que lo mantenía en cautiverio temblando en las manos de Raven, al igual que la voz que amenazaba en destrozarse en su garganta. "No, mi querida Raven. Nunca te hemos mentido, y no comenzaremos ahora. A éstas alturas otro de mis asistentes debe de haber entregado la misma información a tu… pareja."

"¿Cómo saben donde se encuentra Robin?"

El sacerdote ignoró la última pregunta, su mirada firme en Raven, como si estuviera buscando una respuesta a otra pregunta que no se atrevía a realizar. "Probablemente tengas otra semana antes de que sea demasiado tarde, ¿ya haz llegado a una conclusión?"

Raven abandonó la copa en el escritorio, ansiando alejarse de los ojos penetrantes que parecían juzgarla sin siquiera decir una palabra.

"¿Cómo quieres que ya tome una decisión cuando apenas acabas de brindarme esta nueva información? ¡Sin olvidar que Robin querrá discutirlo conmigo antes de hacer algo! ¡Estás loco!—"

"Raven, cálmate."

Se sintió como una bofetada. Pues Raven había cometido el error que el Sacerdote (que la había criado) había estado esperando. Una muestra de emoción. Y Raven no se suponía debía sentir tales lujos. "No me das más órdenes que yo recuerde, Ezequiel. Ya hace mucho tiempo que deje de vivir bajo tu custodia."

"Eso no significa que no me debas respeto."

Raven respiró hondo, internamente agradecida con la decisión de haber tele-transportado a Tether de vuelta a la sala antes de comenzar esta junta con su viejo maestro. A éstas alturas el bebé ya se hubiera despertado con la intensidad de la conversación. Y hablando de bebés...

"Te estás encariñando ya, ¿no es así Raven?" Acusó el hombre anciano, observando como la mano de Raven se dirigió hacia su vientre y cuando la hechicera no hizo un movimiento en esconder la acción o decir algo para negarlo, las cejas blancas de Ezequiel flotaron casi fuera de su cara. "Raven, no puedes ni siquiera considerar esa opción—"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que uno de... ellos no será humano? ¿En qué te estás basando? Ni siquiera me haz revisado en persona. Ezequiel, no puedo…"

"Es por eso que he mandado llamar a tu—Robin, como lo llamas. Necesitamos reunirnos y explicar cada detalle con más calma. Pero, Raven, ¡no debes dudar en mi teoría! ¿Por qué crees que siempre tuvimos que encarcelarte de esa manera cada vez que... esas etapas despertaban en ti? No fue por nuestra satisfacción, a contrario de la opinión ajena."

Finalmente, Raven se dejó caer en su cama, más cansada que jamás en su vida. "Si esto era lo que iba a averiguar... Desearía no haber llamado para pedir tu ayuda anoche." Ignorancia  _sí_  que era una bendición.

Para su sorpresa, una suave y pequeña risa salió del sacerdote.

"Suenas... casi humana, Raven. En verdad haz cambiado alrededor de este famoso equipo tuyo. Haz madurado también, y sí, admito que les debo las gracias a tus amigos más que a nadie que hayas logrado lo imposible al derrotar a Trigon... Pero, tienes que entender que esa no es razón para descuidarse. Trigon continuará buscando una manera de regresar y tú serás la primera víctima de sus intentos."

Raven cerró sus ojos un momento, necesitando silencio un momento, en su mente y en su corazón.

Especialmente en su mente, donde Raven podía sentir el llamado de un preocupado Robin. Obviamente, ya había recibido las noticias y no estaba nada feliz al respecto. El hecho que Raven lo estuviera bloqueando de su mente tampoco debería estar ayudándolo a controlarse, pero... Raven simplemente no podía hablar con él todavía.

"Necesito… estar sola." Para variar. "Ésta conversación se acabó, Ezequiel y ésta vez—si tan ardientemente deseas cambiar mi parecer— tendrás que venir tú hasta Ciudad Jump con tus famosos asistentes. No seré... parte de este plan tuyo de manera voluntaria."

Sin esperar por la respuesta a su condición, Raven rompió su hechizo de comunicación arrojando un polvo dorado sobre el agua cristalina de la copa que, irónicamente, había sido un regalo del sacerdote.

Raven suspiró.

Dos vidas, en vez de una.

Todo había cambiado.

Y ella tenía que escoger cual seguiría adelante. O prepararse para las consecuencias, entre ellas traer a Trigon de vuelta.

¿Valía la pena?

¿Valían la pena?

Raven sabía la respuesta, pero se negaba a aceptarla. Tenía que haber una— _otra_  solución. El universo no podía ser tan cruel.

No. Raven no perdería la esperanza.

No ésta vez.

 

 


	6. La Prueba

**Capitulo 4: La Prueba.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

"¡Raven, abre la puerta! ¡Necesitamos hablar!"

La hechicera despertó de su breve siesta al escuchar los horribles golpes en su puerta, acompañados con la voz grave de Cyborg. Instantáneamente, un color rosa llenó sus mejillas la recordar el espectáculo que había ocurrido en la hora del desayuno, y como si hubiera leído su mente, Cyborg continúo gentilmente.

"Raven, no te preocupes por lo ocurrido... entendemos tu reacción. Pero, de eso tenemos que hablar. No es culpa de Chico Bestia—"

Raven brincó de la cama con repentina adrenalina. "¡No puedo creer que lo defiendas!"

Silencio. Raven casi pudo  _saborear_  la culpa. Luego… "No lo estoy haciendo, porque no es culpa de nadie, sino parte de las circunstancias."

"¿Cuáles circunstancias? ¿Qué Chico Bestia sea un depravado?"

"¡Raven, te lo suplico! Sal y hablemos cara a cara. Me siento algo estúpido acá afuera gritándole a tu puerta. Esto es urgente—"

"No voy a salir de este cuarto hasta que Robin regrese."

El suspiro resignado hizo eco hasta los adentros del corazón de la Titán, y por un instante Raven consideró ceder. Pero, en tan solo recordar esas palabras—No, no saldría hasta que Robin fuera el que llamara a su puerta.

"Uh. ¿Sabes qué? Probablemente sea mejor que esperes ahí dentro. Pero, ¿Raven? ¿Podrías por favor echar un vistazo hacia afuera? Hay algo que en realidad me gustaría que vieras con tus propios ojos."

"Cyborg..."

"Por favor... Por nuestra amistad."

¿Quién podía resistirse a esas palabras? Con un suspiro, Raven cerró su capa sintiéndose ridículamente vulnerable frente a la gigantesca ventana de su habitación. Sus pasos fueron cautelosos, aunque rápidos -hasta algo impacientes.

El nudo en su garganta no se relajó, ni una pulgada, al lograr captar con sus ojos la anormalidad que estaba sucediendo allá afuera.

"¿Estoy… causando esto...?" Estaba causando ese gran capa oscura alrededor de la isla? Estaba ella tan descontrolada que no se había ni dado cuenta que las nubes y los rayos del sol habían desparecidos al llamado de su interno tormento emocional? "Demonios." Rayos y Centellas. Ni siquiera el mar se podía divisar, aunque la capa luciera algo traslúcida para su mirada crítica. "Cyborg, lo lamento tanto."

"Está bloqueando toda clase de comunicación, ya sea por radio o teléfono, Raven."

"Yo... Yo..."

"Raven. ¿Puedo entrar? Te juro que esto es urgente."

Raven ni gastó saliva, su telekinesia trabajó silenciosamente, esperando a que los pesados pasos de su camarada terminaran cerca de ella para permitirse cerrar la puerta de nueva ocasión. Raven permitió la mirada intensa de Cyborg posarse en su espalda, logrando sentir escapar de su mente olas de nerviosismo y... ¿temor? No, no podía ser—

"¿Cómo... Cómo te sientes, Raven?"

"Cansada. Cyborg…" Raven cruzó sus brazos, confundida y siendo víctima otra vez de esa extraña sensación... De ese anormal flujo de calidez en su vientre. De reojo, fue testigo de como la capa -visible desde su ventana- pareció encogerse en el mismo instante que su corazón dio una apresurada voltereta.

Raven frunció su ceño. Necesitaba meditar. Pero... por primera vez en su vida, no  _deseaba_  hacerlo. Deseaba…

Deseaba… esas manos... esos guantes verdes.

Esta vez fue tan visible el cambio en el campo magnético que Cyborg lo notó al instante. "Raven, ¿qué está sucediendo? ¿Crees que puedas deshacerte de ese campo magnético? Tengo la sospecha que está unida a tus emociones de alguna manera."

Cyborg cometió el error de tomar su hombro y Raven cerró sus ojos ante la incomparable sensación de esa  _enorme_  mano envolviendo su bíceps por  _completo_. Fue como un ataque sorpresa, su cuerpo revelándose contra la razón de sus neuronas, sus emociones siendo—siendo tomadas con la guardia baja—Y casi sin tiempo de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de su ser, Raven mordió sus labios en un violento impulso de evitar...

_¡Oh no!_

 

 

* * *

—«¤»—

* * *

 

 

La voz de Cyborg tembló "¿Ra-Raven?" al creer haber escuchado…

... un ronroneo.

Un suspiro se liberó de los repentinos secos labios de Raven entonces. Sus manos despertando por su propia cuenta, abandonando su suave masaje en su vientre para luchar un momento con el broche de capa.

Cyborg se separó al leer sus movimientos como si sus circuitos hubieran sido quemados y casi voló a la puerta, pánico nublando su mente, sus planes y el discurso que había planeado durante el transcurso de la mañana. Aunque, por la manera en que Raven estaba disfrutando desnudarse frente él—

"¡Raven! Raven, ¿que demonios crees que estás haciendo?"

—simplemente no estaba interesada en escucharlo.

"Estoy cansada, Cyborg."

"Er. ¿En serio? Deberías descansar enton-"

"Cansada de esperar. Robin... Siempre me ha hecho esperar." Siempre. "Desde el momento en que nos conocimos."

Cyborg levantó sus manos como si estuviera suplicando por un día más de vida. Y tal vez esa analogía no era tan lejana a la verdad porque si Robin lograba averiguar que su novia estaba mostrando más piel de la debida frente a otro hombre que no era él...

Bueno, Cyborg preferiría morir antes de enfrentarse con su líder.

"Raven, no eres tú misma en estos momentos, de eso debemos hablar."

"No quieres hablar, Cyborg." Los labios de Raven se levantaron con aire de supremacía, como si tuviera en su poder un secreto que sabía pondría a Cy de rodillas ante ella. "Nunca lo haz hecho. Sólo te escondes tras esa fachada. Porque lo que en verdad quieres hacer conmigo... nunca ha involucrado articular una sola palabra."

Cyborg... Cyborg se congeló.

En. Shock.

En. Terror.

Tenía que salir de aquí. AHORA.

"Víctor."

_Ahora. Ahora. Ahora._

¿Dónde demonios estaba el botón de salida? El botón—botón—¡Aja! ¡Ahí estaba! ¿Q-Qué?—¿Por qué no FUNCIONABA? "¡Raven, déjame salir! ¡Despierta! ¡Son tus hormonas! Ellas son las culpables de todo esto. Necesitas controlarte-"

"Podía pretender ser Jinx si lo prefieres. No me molestaría en lo absoluto. No es territorio desconocido para mi, después de todo, no con las interminables fantasías de Robin—"

"¡STARFIRE! ¡CHICO BESTIA!"

En un parpadeo Raven estaba justo frente a él, flotando con un brillo plateado en sus ojos y labios abiertos, como si estuvieran rezando algo casi mudo. Su gema brillaba con un tono púrpura aterrador y cuando Cyborg no se pudo escapar de la caricia en su mejilla, se sintió ahora  _sí_  literalmente congelado contra la puerta. Era como estar bajo el agua, sus ojos volviéndose borrosos, su garganta ardiendo con un grito de ayuda que ansiaba liberar de su pecho y su cuerpo parecía ser empujado contra la fuerza de gravedad—aunque lo más escalofriante para Cyborg fue...

… el despertar de un fragmento, muy bien escondido, de su corazón. De su alma neta y pura.

Sí, había en un punto en su vida con los Titanes deseado por Raven, por tan siquiera una noche. Sí, había anhelado por una noche por su soledad ser terminada con la atención de la hechicera. Cyborg lo podía admitir en ese momento, con sus más oscuros deseos en las palmas psíquicas de Raven, lo podía hasta confesar en voz alta si tan sólo tuviera la oportunidad, simplemente porque...

-¿Quién demonios podía culparlo? Raven era…

Una gema sin igual. Hermosa en diferentes facetas a las usuales. Un acertijo tentándote y tentándote, con cada tímida sonrisa que se había escapado durante el curso de estos años. Con cada secreto compartido.

"Víctor, ¿por qué no me tomas de una vez?"

Porque... Cyborg tragó saliva y algo dentro de su ser lo ayudó a salir un poco de su trance. Como una nueva fuente de poder. "P-Porque ya perteneces a alguien m-más." A Robin. Quien lo mataría en un futuro no muy lejano.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió y Cyborg fue empujando por una fuerza invisible hacia el pasillo... lo último logrando capturar con sus ojos siendo otro par de luceros púrpuras, invadidos de miedo y terror con su propia persona, antes de que la puerta se cerrara con un estruendo que causó un inolvidable temblor por toda la estructura de la torre.

Cyborg no perdió tiempo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la sala en tiempo récord. "¡Starfire!"

La pelirroja abandonó su plática con Terra sin dudarlo dos veces al notar el estado tan agitado en el que entró su camarada y hasta Chico Bestia dejó de contar sus chistes al Trío de infantes para correr a su lado.

"¡Cy, parece que viste a un fantasma, viejo!"

"Starfire, quiero que salgas y te dediques solemnemente a vigilar la habitación de Raven. No. La. Dejes. Salir. No le dirijas una sola palabra, ni siquiera la mires directo a la cara, ¿queda claro?"

Stafire lució como si le hubieran anunciado que toda la mostaza del mundo había dejado de existir. "Pero, amigo Cyborg-"

"¡En una orden! ¡Starfire, ve ahora! No hay tiempo para explicaciones." Y no que un futuro daría explicaciones. Cyborg no podía ni pensar en lo recién sucedido—Mucho menos estaba listo para exponerlo frente al equipo. Su mente había... había sido... casi viola-

"Cy, tienes que calmarte, ¡por todos los cielos! Dinos que sucedió, ¿no le ordenaste destruir esa barrera de afuera?"

"No puede. Raven..." Iba a obtener lo que sus emociones deseaban si no se ponían en acción lo más rápido posible. ¿Qué hacía todavía aquí Starfire? ¿Que no lo había escuchado? "No puede hacer nada." La finalidad de sus palabras causó escalofríos a los tres miembros restantes del equipo. Algo se endureció en la mirada del chico verde, en su mente imaginando que algo grave en verdad debió de haber sucedido como para que Cy no quisiera entregar ninguna clase de explicación al respecto. "Raven no estará disponible por ahora y por ello nos necesita que la detengamos antes que cometa un error del cual se arrepienta el resto de su vida. Esta... situación con sus 'vibras afrodisíacas' se está transformando en algo más grave. Sus emociones parecen estar revelándose y Raven no tiene ningún control sobre ellas, o sea..."

"Ningún control sobre ese campo magnético. Entendido, amigo Cyborg. Me encargaré de cuidar de nuestra amiga como lo ordenaste." Con un firme movimiento de su mentón, Starfire por fin tomó vuelo hacia su nuevo objetivo y al encontrarse solos los miembros masculinos, la atmósfera entre los dos pareció cambiar a una más intensa.

"Cyborg..."

"Mentiste antes."

Chico Bestia parpadeó, algo herido por la acusación. Pero, antes de poder protestar, Cy se le adelantó con voz firme y casi imperdonable.

"Sí tienes sentimientos por ella. Es por eso que-"

"¡Es no es verdad-!"

"Estuvo dentro..." Tal vez podía liberar esta diminuta parte de información. Sin dar lujo de detalles. Por lo menos hasta que Robin regresara. "de mi mente, Chico Bestia. Y por un momento yo también en la suya. Lo que sea que esté sucediendo con Raven parece funcionar con tan siquiera un puño de deseo que uno guarde por ella. Es todo lo que necesita... para comenzar a trabajar y no detenerse hasta obtener su objetivo."

"¿El cual es?" Cyborg estaba tan sorprendido con la cuestión y la seriedad en el rostro de su amigo que por un largo momento no supo que responder.

Finalmente, Cyborg suspiró, su expresión volviéndose hostil con la conclusión que se había aparecido en su mente. "Mantente lo más alejado posible del cuarto de Raven y cuida de los niños. Trataré de escapar de aquí antes que esa capa cubra el 100 de la isla."

"¿Usarás el submarino?"

"¿Qué otra opción tengo?"

Chico Bestia le dio la espalda, dirigiendo su atención a la rubia que hacia reír a Melvin con algo tan sencillo como un ataque de cosquillas. "...Nunca les di importancia porque siempre, muy dentro... en mi estómago, creo... algo me decía que estaba destinada para otra persona. Y después conocí a Terra y me olvide por completo de ellos. Hasta ahora, creo firmemente que no tienen importancia. Es mi amiga, mi hermana. Eso es suficiente." Terra sintió su mirada y elevó sus ojos para conectarlos con Chico Bestia. "Dile a Robin que se apresure."

Cyborg se dio la media vuelta, aunque no entregando nada en respuesta, en su corazón prometiendo hacer todo lo posible.

 

 

* * *

—«¤»—

* * *

 

 

Era fácil ver porque Bruce era tan posesivo de sus dos más cercanos... aliados. Juntos de ésta manera, hombro a hombro, manos unidas como un promesa, ojos reflejando el color de las salvajes mareas y rostros que simplemente no sabían mentir—Selina podía ver porque Bruce no quería corromper éstas almas.

Y daría su vida porque nadie se atreviera a hacerlo.

Clark fue el primero en notar su presencia.

"No deberías estar aquí."

Para la sorpresa de Selina, las palabras no fueron pronunciadas con veneno y resentimiento, todo lo contrario, hasta encerraron algo de preocupación. La amazona que se moldeaba en su extremo izquierdo levantó su rostro también de donde descansaba en el hombro del alíen con curiosidad.

"Um... No sabía que este cuarto estaba ocupado. Discúlpenme." Con sus manos detrás de ella, sujetando los botones del vestido que simplemente no podía alcanzar por más flexibles que sus extremidades fueran, Selina trató de retroceder de la habitación sin tropezarse. Tal misión siendo cumplida por los primeros cinco minutos para luego ser abortaba con un terrible resbalón de sus zapatillas...

"¡Mier-!"

Pero, su trasero nunca chocó dolorosamente en el piso como lo había previsto. Manos cálidas se deslizaron por lo que quedaba desnudo de su espalda un momento para luego tomarla de su cintura y levantarla como si estuviera hecha de trapo. Siendo consciente que su escote había sido víctima de un desliz más provocativo con el incidente, Selina trató de sujetar la parte del vestido tan vital al mismo tiempo que hacia el mismo intento con la parte trasera—Demonios, ahora entendía para qué existían las famosas Damas de Honor.

"¿Están bien?" Clark preguntó, pero Selina sabia que lo hacía más por ser educado que por genuina ansiedad por saber su estado… y el de su vestido. Probablemente él y Diana estaban decepcionados de que este incidente no había sucedido en el camino al altar en vez de ésta parte solitaria de la mansión.

"Perfecto." Selina respondió sarcásticamente. "Solamente pensaba que debí de entercarme más por la opción de playa nudista que al de un jardín lleno de gente que mero sentido de sus vidas es compararme con Courtney Love. Por casualidad no sabrán donde anda Alfred, ¿ o sí?"

Diana se puso de pie mientras Clark introdujo sus manos en sus bolsillos con aire incómodo. Obviamente, el hombre no deseaba ser agradable en esos momentos pero, tampoco grosero. Bruce le había contado la manera en que el chico había sido criado en aquel pueblecillo, pero solamente hasta ahora que miraba la indecisión en el rostro del reportero era que Selina creía en sus palabras.

Selina fue expulsada de sus meditaciones al sentir dedos fríos en su espalda, al crudo contraste con las del reportero. Los hombros de la novia saltaron alterados. Como se había movido tan rápido esta mujer sin sus sentidos felinos haber captado su presencia primeramente? Tratando de esconder su sorpresa, Selina no tuvo otra opción más que permitir que la amazona se dedicara a sellar los botones de su vestido ágilmente y ver como Clark no quedaba quieto ante su estricta atención concentrada en él.

El silencio creció con cada botón abrochado a mano y para cuando un suave "Listo" acarició la atmósfera con la dulce voz de Diana, Clark parecía llegar a una decisión.

"Selina. No me gusta el hecho, pero sé que tú conoces mejor que nosotros lo que pasa por la cabeza de Bruce."

"Por más honorable sea que creas eso de mi, no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo... Además, no soportaría estar con un hombre al que conociera como la palma de mi mano, me moriría del aburrimiento... Claro..." Una sonrisa que hace mucho Selina no utilizaba iluminó su rostro recién maquillado. "si es que no lo mataría primero yo."

Kent no pareció disfrutar la broma, como Selina había previsto, pero Diana interrumpió lo que fuera que iba a salir de esa boca lista para atacar.

"Lo que Clark... y yo... queremos decir es que… Ten cuidado con él. Seamos honestos, la parte más frágil que posee Bruce nunca ha sido su corazón sino su mente."

"Como yo. ¿Qué piensan? ¿Qué, por qué me falta un tornillo como a él, no seré lo suficientemente eficaz para cuidar de él y los esqueletos de su clóset?"

"Exactamente." Clark enfrentó su acusación con ojos penetrantes y Selina casi se rió en su cara. ¿Quién se creía este boy scout que era?

Selina colocó sus manos en sus caderas. "Primero que nada. Bruce y yo no nos casamos para...  _arreglar_  las fallas gigantescas que existen entre nosotros. ¿Saben por qué? Porque no deseamos ser  _reparados_... ya no. Tal vez nunca en verdad lo deseamos. Este mundo -Nunca logramos encajar en él cuando en algún punto de nuestras vidas  _fuimos_  ordinarios, así que ahora que nos convertimos en estos fenómenos- ¿qué les hace pensar que deseamos encajar  _ahora_? Esta es la diferencia entre ustedes y Batman, Bruce acepta la locura que existe en su mente y vive con ella cada minuto de su vida-"

"Como tú." Clark escupió, permaneciendo sobre ella como un cazador a punto de atacarla. "¿Eh? ¿Esta es tu manera de decirnos que eres mejor elección para él que nosotros? ¿Qué lo mereces más que nosotros?"

Selina tomó el paso faltante para estar casi respirando en la nariz del alíen, quien había agachado su cuello lo suficiente. "Así es. Si algo merezco de esta maldita y perra vida es casarme con ese hombre y nadie me lo va impedir." Ni siquiera el mismo Infierno, porque Selina lo seguiría hasta allá aún si para ello tuviera que traer al mismo Trigon a la Tierra.

Por un instante, Selina pensó que había empujado su suerte demasiado con este ser que la podía hacer cenizas con tan solo una mirada, pero después, Clark volteó su rostro lejos de ella para conectarse con el de Diana y Selina supo con certeza que iba a sobrevivir para llegar al altar.

Pues, al parecer, había aprobado el examen que éstas Deidades habían decidido aplicarle. Con sus rostros que no podían mentir y manos que juntas podían crear un hoyo a través de este mundo, dos Esencias de diferentes razas que parecían juntarse en armonía para salvar la felicidad del simple mortal que se había tejido su camino indestructible en sus corazones.

Selina Kyle había sido aprobada.

Y la ex-bandida se sintió sucia, pues sabía que a comparación, ellos eran Dioses.

Sí, era fácil comprender porque Bruce daría su vida por ellos. Pues, aunque Bruce no creía en el Dios que el mundo alababa allá afuera, Bruce guardaba su fe en estas dos criaturas de aquí dentro.

 

 


End file.
